Compliments
by ManyVoices
Summary: Multi-chapter story that may include other characters later. I'm not sure where this is going so feel free to join me in finding out. M for possible later content. More characters added and blending so ... hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.
1. ZoSa Chapt 1

Sanji had spent the morning preparing the usual huge lunch for the crew. He loved to see the way they enjoyed his cooking and today was no exception. Putting the finishing touches on the plates of food reserved for the girl's he decided his job was done, for the time being, and he called everyone to eat. Of course, Luffy was the first to arrive yelling the entire time for meat. The rest of the crew filed in led by the sniper, followed by the doctor, then the girls, and finally the moss head and rest of the crew.

The meal went as it usually did being loud and chaotic thanks to their rambunctious captain. The small rubber man seemingly couldn't stop himself from stealing food from the others, though the cook had taken it upon himself to try and keep him from stealing food from the girl's plates. It was a never ending battle but the beautiful females were worth it and he figured the males could fend for themselves or go hungry. They complained it wasn't fair but the cook felt he was solely on the planet to defend and protect the fairer sex and ignored them. They were, after all, sailing in the New World and if they couldn't keep their food safe from their overly hungry captain, how they'd survive these unpredictable waters was beyond him.

When every last morsel of food was gone people started leaving the galley in pursuit of their own interests. Usopp and Frankie would likely head to the workshop below deck, Robin to the library, Luffy would sit in his favorite seat or fish, Nami to work on her maps, leaving Zoro to find some place to nap in the sun. It was then that Sanji received a shock of the lifetime, so much so he had to lean against the counter for support as he blinked in disbelief.

Zoro stood while saying; nonchalantly, "Food was good, shitty-cook."

Gathering his wits from the unexpected compliment Sanji retorted, "I'm not giving you any booze moss-for-brains."

Waving a tanned hand in the air casually he moved towards the door, "Wasn't expecting you too."

Sanji had to focus on closing his mouth; his jaw had dropped open at receiving a compliment from his enemy of a shipmate. Even Brooke and Chopper seemed stunned at the exchange between the two. The blonde swore the skeleton's eyes would have popped from his skull, mimicking the reindeer's current expression, if he had eyes instead of empty black sockets in his head.

Mumbling to himself, " _What is he thinking_?" while lighting a cigarette to help calm his nerves and kicking a chair back into place around the table.

Turning to see the two still stunned crewmen staring at the space recently vacated by the swordsman; Sanji threatened to kick them through the kitchen window, past the deck rail, and into the sea if they didn't get at the dishes. He smiled maniacally as they quickly turned and started doing the job tasked to them.

After taking a quick look and verifying that all locks were locked, it didn't pay to underestimate Luffy, Sanji walked out onto the brightly lit grass covered deck of the Sunny. It was a warm sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky and it didn't take him long to spot both of the female crewmembers sitting on the upper deck. Nami had opted for basking in the sun on a lounge chair while Robin sat reading a book in the shade of the orange trees.

Knowing the girls were safe and content Sanji made his way over to the bench surrounding the main mast, making a mental note to make the girls something cool to drink later, and sat down lighting a fresh cigarette. It wasn't long before Luffy, who was sitting on the rail fishing, was pestering him to see when dinner was going to be ready.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke he calmly told his Captain, "If you catch something large enough I'll prepare it for you as a snack."

"Right, I'll catch the biggest fish you've ever seen!" Luffy exclaimed with renewed vigor, casting his line again.

Sanji smiled around his cigarette before feeling a one eyed gaze resting upon him. A quick look around was all it took to spot the bright green head of hair attached to the muscular body lounging under the large tree on deck. It was the owner of this tanned frame who was staring intently at the blonde. Sanji could feel the gaze intensify as it raked his body from head to toe causing a slight blush to grace his high cheekbones.

"What the hell stupid marimo?" Sanji snapped through clenched teeth, glaring at the reclining figure with his one visible eye.

Zoro's only response was a slight twitch of his lips while he closed his eye, got comfortable, and settled down for his nap.

Seeing the twitch Sanji got up and walked over to the prone swordsman, ready to kick him to the other side of the ship. Once he got into range he lifted his leg, ready to kick the other male harder than he's ever kicked anyone before, only to be stopped by the other man's words.

"Your hair is beautiful in the sunlight." Zoro spoke softly.

Sanji was completely flabbergasted; he couldn't believe he'd heard correctly, and could only stare wide-eyed at the proposed figure.

"Uh... Um... Wha… Oh, the hell. Are you feeling okay?" Sanji stuttered, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

The swordsman didn't need to look at the cook to feel the emotions running through the blonde. He could sense a mixture of panic, confusion, frustration, shock, and lastly curiosity flowing through the lithe form before it departed back into the galley. If the other was honest, and the swordsman knew it would never be admitted openly, he would confess to feeling flattered, too.

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks Sanji moodily slouched his way back to the kitchen. He had no idea what was going on with the swordsman but he sure as hell was going to have Chopper give him a good going over. After all, they'd been shipmate enemies for a couple of years at least and Zoro rarely- had there ever been a time? Sanji didn't think so.-had anything nice to say to the cook.

Shipmate _enemies?_ That's what the two were…right? They never got along, were always bickering, since the first time they met they've fought. Entering his domain, he noticed the two at the sink jump in surprise at seeing him, and he felt a little pang of guilt. It wasn't their fault the swordsman was making him act weird. He stabbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and moved to see how far the two had gotten. Noticing they were almost done Sanji moved to the refrigerator to get the ingredients he would need to make cool drinks for the girls. Of course he would grumble but he always made enough for the whole crew, he just put extra touches on the ones for the lovely ladies.

By the time he was finished concocting, separating on trays, and fussing over specific glasses on one tray Brooke and Chopper were done with the dishes. Before they could leave he offered them each a drink mentioning to Chopper that he might want to take a look at their residence moss head. Once that was out of the way he expertly balanced a tray on each hand and made his way on deck. Luffy was still fishing but stretched arm to grab a drink even before Sanji had said he'd made him one. The blonde was just glad he hadn't tried to snatch one of the two from the tray in his left hand.

Setting the tray he had balanced on his right hand down on the bench seat around the mast he stated loudly, "There is one per person,' staring directly at his captain,' so don't think of taking someone else's."

Noticing his captain pout, and knowing this was a sign that the other drinks were safe; at least for the moment, he headed to the stairs to the upper deck where the ladies were waiting for him. He fussed, crooned, and wiggled around the girls, being an utter nuisance, until Nami finally had to threaten him in order to make him leave them alone.

His long legs slowly carried him slowly down the steps and back to the grassy deck where the males of the crew were enjoying the cool drinks and chatting amongst themselves, except for the swordsman that is. He was still lounging in the shade under the tree.

At first glance he seemed to be napping but once the blonde got closer he noticed the ships doctor off to the side of the muscular male trying his best to do an examination.

"What do you mean curly-brow said I was sick?" Zoro glared at the blonde as he stepped into view.

"Yep, he said you needed an exam 'cause something was definitely wrong with you and what kind of doctor would let his shipmates suffer so say "ahhh", Chopper held up a thin wooden stick to Zoro's pursed lips.

Knowing there was no way out of it Zoro did as he was asked while continuing to glare at the cook who was now a bit closer and smirking. Seeing the smirk the green haired male stopped his glare and let his gaze rake over the others body heatedly, making sure it lingered on the blonde's tight ass.

Sanji didn't miss the once over he received nor did he miss the green brow raised in appreciation while ogling his behind. Damn, even with his tongue out and a stick down his throat that stupid marimo could pull off a smoldering look like that? Who'd have thought? Who'd have thought such a look would be directed at him, too?

Blushing lightly he thought, _He must be playing with me._ Throwing a glance back in that direction he noticed the eye hadn't left his ass and he blushed a deeper red.

Chopper finished his examination and declared Zoro fit as he put his instruments back into their case so he could finish his drink in the company of the other two idiots in the crew… Luffy and Usopp. This brought on laughter, games, and a lot of ruckus in the matter of seconds.

Out of the corner of his eye Sanji saw the grace in how Zoro stood up and leisurely made his way over to his glass still on the tray. Luffy had started eyeing it but had yet to make a grab for it. That meant their captain had to be using every ounce of will power, or he didn't like the treat and Sanji knew that couldn't be it, to not take his first mates share.

Watching the tanned hand bring the glass to the set of lips, slightly parted in anticipation, the cook swore he saw the swordsman wink at him. WINK! How is that even possible with one eye? It would be a blink and not a wink but he was positive it was a wink and in his direction, too.

It was well known that Sanji was a ladies man and he had never made any secret of the fact. So why was he finding this attention from the moss-head so attractive? Hell, he was starting to think he might find the actual tanned embodiment of their first mate _attractive_. He even found himself averting his gaze from the bobbing Adams apple as Zoro drank his drink in one go, the stream of liquid slipping down his chin from the corners of his mouth wasn't helping either.

Swallowing thickly the blonde hurriedly went to gather the empty glasses and take them into the kitchen. It was while bending over to retrieve the last one that he heard a sultry voice say, "Nice view." Causing him to blush scarlet and make a dash for the sanctuary of the galley. As he moved he noticed that none of the other crew seemed to have heard the comment and were continuing with whatever they had been doing at the time.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered out loud to no one in particular.

"Even when you are flustered you are graceful." Zoro said softly causing the cook to jump and almost drop a glass.

Gently setting the glass on the counter Sanji turned around quickly, raising his leg to kick the intruder, only to be blocked effortlessly. He lowered it just as quickly feeling his flesh tingle at the sight of contact.

"What the HELL are you on about mold-for-brains? This joke has gone on long enough so stop with all the sicken-sweet falsities." The blond spat at the tanned male, turning around to wash the glasses and start prep for the next meal.

A green brow raised in response. "Sicken-sweet? Ok, maybe, but nothing false about it."

The cook colored a deep red from the base of his neck to the tip of his head and could only growl in response disapprovingly.

Grinning at the practically glowing male Zoro shrugged as he turned to leave. "Just saying it like it is Ero-cook. You have a lot going for you. Gorgeous, graceful, strong…" His voice trailed off as the door closed behind him as he left.

Sanji sunk to his knees with his forehead resting against the cool cabinet front. Pulling out a fresh smoke and lighting it with a shaking hand he thought about what had happened so far that day. It had started like any day aboard the Sunny.

He'd made breakfast while shouting at Luffy that it wasn't ready yet before cleaning up and starting prep for lunch. It was a lot of work being the Strawhat's cook. The amount of food Luffy and the others could eat meant hours in the kitchen prepping. Then there was the extra effort he always put in attending to the women of the crew's food and comfort. Orange drinks for Nami, coffee for Robin, and the occasional dessert to tide them over till the next mealtime. The morning had gone the same as any other morning and lunch had been the same riotous affair it always was. So what had changed today compared to every other day they sailed the seas?

Biting down roughly on the butt between his teeth, "That shitty-moss-headed-marimo is what changed!" he muttered.

One compliment at lunch about the food and this is what happens. One break of character is all it takes to throw the chef off balance. Well, he's not having any of it. Nope… not a minute of it dammit. If that crappy-sword-wielding-mildew-for-brains-jack-ass wanted to play games he could play them, too.

With renewed determination Sanji picked himself up and got about his duties and stared prep for supper thinking, _If he thought lunch was tasty just wait till he experiences supper_.


	2. ZoSa Chapt 2

Dinner went off the same as lunch had earlier in the day. Basically another loud riotous affair. The only time the cook was thrown off his rhythm was when Zoro had asked if he needed help setting up before calling everyone in to eat. Other crew members, notably the three idiots of the group, – was it good to think of your captain as an idiot? Sanji wasn't sure but it didn't retract from the respect he felt for the rubber man so he didn't see a reason to over analyze it. – would offer but those offers came with ulterior motives. Usually the motive was to obtain food and that food was usually for their captain who was, if you asked him, in a constant state of hunger. Ok, he'd probably say it was starvation but the young male could be a bit dramatic when it came to food.

Zoro never, as long as Sanji could remember, offered his services before dinner. After they'd all eaten he would sometimes offer to help the cook clean up but that was normally after he heard Nami make some comment or other. The moss-brained male really hated when the navigator seemed to be scheming something and tended to steer clear of her at these times. Helping the cook clear up after a meal was a pretty safe bet of avoiding anything the woman was thinking of doing, like cleaning and polishing the treasures aboard ship.

So when he heard the galley door and felt the others presence he was surprised and hesitated slightly while plating the food he was currently handling. He wasn't sure if Zoro had noticed but he hoped not and continued his work, nodding towards the pile of plates on the table, grateful when the other only gave him a once over glance and started setting the table.

That glance was almost enough, _almost,_ to throw the chef off his game for a second. With a little concentration he managed to keep the blush in check AND his movements from showing any outward signs of being affected.

After dinner the galley was cleaned and everyone had gone off to pursue their own interests once again. After prepping a few things for breakfast Sanji went out and sat on the deck smoking. It was a calm, balmy evening with very little wind or waves. Nami had told them during dinner that the weather should hold and they would have an easy night as long as an enemy didn't show up to ruin it.

"Your beautiful in the evening light, too shit-cook." He heard softly from behind him making him start slightly. When the damn slicer and dicer had gotten there he wasn't sure but he didn't like that he didn't sense the other before hearing him.

Turning around with a scathing look in his eye and malicious comeback on his lips the cook only found empty space where the voice had come from just moments before.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Sanji yelled as loud as he could before stamping out his smoke and stomping to the men's quarters. He knew everyone must be looking at him, those within ear shot anyways, with curiosity but he didn't care. That damn, shitty-assed bastard was driving him _crazy_.

Trying to calm his breathing Sanji lay in his cot thinking of reasons why Zoro would want to do this. Was it a joke? A dare? Zoro wasn't the type to fall into petty or juvenile methods of bully such as dares and name calling. He usually just went to sleep and ignored the taunts till the other person got tired and went away. OR he'd beat the crap out of the persistent ones; this happened once when Usopp pushed him too far and wouldn't shut up making chicken sounds, before walking away.

So dare was out but there had to be a reason. Zoro wouldn't just do this for _no_ reason… would he? No, he wouldn't. Not the Zoro he knew anyway. Chopper had said he was fine so it wasn't some ailment, like a 150 degree temperature, warping his mind and causing his behavior. Heaving a heavy sigh Sanji just couldn't think of a plausible reason for the tanned male to act this way.

Sanji didn't hear the cabin door open and close quietly as he was busy trying to figure out why today had turned out to be so weird and why he couldn't get images of that buff tanned body out of his mind. Pictures of sweaty skin covering flexing muscles as he trained flashed through his mind along with those of long lean legs stretched out while napping on deck…this list could go on and he'd have been happy to be distracted except it was by the object of his thoughts bringing him out of his reverie.

"You ok?" Zoro asked quietly.

Sanji didn't move. He was trying to become invisible for some reason he wasn't aware of.

"Shitty-cook?" Zoro tried again.

Still not responding Sanji concentrated on his breathing, in hopes it would relieve some of the heat he felt in his cheeks from the recent images, as he heard footsteps lightly heading his way.

"Sanji?" Sanji felt a shiver run down him as he heard his name spoken softly. There was concern in that soft voice that he never heard before. Eyes closed he felt rather than saw the other turn around and slowly head towards the door muttering, "Guess I'll find Chopper."

"What!" Sanji sat up quickly upon hearing those words.

The room was dark enough and Zoro had his back to the cook so his smirk went unnoticed as he heard the startled exclamation. He knew the cook wasn't sleeping and stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm going to get Chopper." Zoro flatly stated taking another step forward.

"He's not needed and why are you here anyway?" Sanji snapped glaring.

Zoro sighed and blanked his face while turning to face the snappy blonde. "I was worried when you came in here after what looked like a meltdown."

"Tsk, why would you be worried? It's not like I don't sleep in here or you're my mother." Sanji lit a smoke to calm his nerves.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in building irritation Zoro explained slowly as if talking to a small child with limited understanding. "First, ero-cook, you don't go to bed this early. Secondly; u _sually_ , you are being annoying loud and dancing attendance on the females and being an all-around nuisance."

Sanji glared and shifted impatiently. He just wished the damn guy would hurry up, say what he wanted, and get the hell out so he could go back to being alone… without a green haired male taking up space in the same room ALONE.

Zoro, aware of the others impatience, kept speaking in a slow clear voice. "Third, you've been acting a bit… off… today so I was a little concerned."

"Wait… I'm the one acting weird? How do you figure crappy swordsman?" Sanji asked in a huff. Zoro was the weird one today not him and he wasn't going to stand for this crap from the moss topped male.

"Well you have been a bit off, as I said, today. Face red and just acting…off. I mean, you are always trying to kick me and pick a fight, even though you know I'm stronger, but not like today. Then there was dinner tonight. You made a lot of special dishes, a lot of my favorites, and it's not my birthday. You only make some of those on my birthday so…" Zoro trailed off.

It was the longest thing the blonde cook had ever heard the other say in the whole time he'd known him. Zoro was usually a man of few words so what's gotten into him tonight?

Thinking quickly he said, "Law, I made them for Law since he's a relatively picky eater." Sanji hoped his flaming cheeks were hidden in the deepening shadows of the room.

Snorting in disbelief Zoro couldn't help but be a little irritated to be taken for such a fool. "Really? You're going to try using _him_ as an excuse? The one who's only real preferences are no bread or umeboshi and who likes fish over meat? I thought better of you than that."

Seeing him turn to leave Sanji refused to recant and the swordsman would just have to get over it. He lit another smoke and relaxed against the pillow as the door opened yet the other hesitated for a second. Sanji glanced over to the door to see a well-defined dark silhouette blocking what little light was left to shine through the opening.

"The food was exceptional tonight ero-cook, thank you for making it. Seeing you on deck in the dimming daylight would have been the perfect ending to the day." Zoro said softly shutting the door behind him as he left the smoking cook in the now dark room.

Sanji's knew he was blushing fiercely and choked on the smoke in his lungs. "Seriously, what the _hell_ is that man thinking?" He said to himself stamping out yet another spent cigarette before rolling over to get some sleep before his watch started a bit later. Sleep sounded much better than thinking over what just happened… _much better_.


	3. LaLu Chapt 3

Weird things were happening on the Sunny lately and Law wasn't sure what the cause was behind them. He'd caught the smoldering looks the swordsman gave the cook and the blush that they received before the glare and threats. The shipwright had been above deck, instead of below tinkering on who knows what, and usually in the company of the crews "demon child". Then there was the navigator. The task making-blackmailing-threat throwing navigator that all of a sudden was softer spoken and instead of flaunting her ample bosom while basking the sun she was usually accompanied by the ships sniper and far-fetched stories could be heard along with laughter from the red headed female. But the strangest was the small rubber captain. Yes, Strawhatter himself was acting subdued and … well… almost human instead of all out crazy hyper.

Thinking of the impetuous male made Law look around the deck and it didn't take him long to catch sight of the object of his search. The thin, wiry frame was sauntering lazily his way as he watched. He must have come from the galley because he held a leg of meat in one hand and something the Dr. couldn't quite make out in his left. Since he sat on the main deck and in the path to the figure head, or the captains special seat, Law thought Luffy would just pass by him on his way to his favorite perch and went back to his book.

"Traffy, this is for you." Luffy shoved his left hand under Law's nose.

Pulling back slightly so he could focus Law recognized a perfectly made rice ball. Ascertaining what the object was and that it wasn't something dangerous Law set his book down and stated, "I'm surprised you are bringing me food Strawhat-ya. Are you feeling ok?"

Swallowing his mouthful of meat with a loud gulp Luffy waved the rice cake in an attempt to get the larger captain to take it. "I'm feeling great thanks."

Law finally took the offered morsel out of defense since rice started falling off and onto the book residing in his lap. Luffy didn't do things subtly, or calmly for that matter, and waving a rice cake was also done with gusto. He liked this about the other male but he couldn't lie and say it never got tiring. Couldn't Luffy relax once in a while and simply sit quietly? Did he always have to be minutes from death before he was silent and still for 5 minutes?

No sooner did these thoughts cross his mind and he felt the impact of a body being thrown beside him. Glancing from the corner of his eye he could see it was Luffy. He'd finishes his meat and was intently licking all the flavor from his fingers.

"Aren't you going to eat it? I asked for it 'specially for you." Luffy asked with a slight pout.

"You did?" Law couldn't help but be a taken aback by this. Luffy never… and this meant NEVER… gave food to people of his own accord. Sanji made sure the crew and anyone on the ship, or within sight for that matter, was fed and fed well. Luffy on the other hand only ate. He'd give his first mate a barrel of sake but the rubber male didn't drink booze so that wasn't a hardship.

Puffing out his chest Luffy said proudly. "Yep. I asked Sanji to make you something you like and he made this," pointing to the forgotten triangle Law still held gently. "Seriously I thought he'd make you meat or a sandwich at least but he said this was something you'd enjoy even without a umeboshi in it." The last was said as if he didn't understand anyone enjoying plain rice.

Feeling the intense, expecting, gaze the rubber male was focusing on him Law bit into the ball of rice still in his hand. It was perfectly cooked and seasoned. He hadn't expected anything else coming from the Strawhat Chef. One bite led to another until the entire morsel was gone. He was a bit surprised when Luffy grabbed his hand and started licking his fingers.

Looking at the man lapping his digits clean of any lingering flavors in surprise he couldn't help but try to pull back. Fruitless effort on his part of course but it was instinct to try. He knew the other didn't have concept or regard for personal space but this was pushing it.

"Uh, Straw-ya what the _hell_ are you doing?" Law asked while trying to pull his hand back without causing a scene.

"mmph rying oo ell if it asted ood," Luffy said with a mouth full of fingers.

"Wanna try that again _without_ my hand in your mouth?"

Releasing the fingers from his mouth but keeping hold of the hand. "I'm trying to tell if it tasted good."

Still trying to regain ownership of his hand Law sighed. "I would have given it to you if you had asked."

Stretching his lips to try and reach the fingers the older captain was managing to take away from him Luffy simply replied, "But I got it for you Traffy."

Pinching the lips with his free hand, "Please stop this. It was good. One of the best onigiri I've ever had. Thank you for thinking of me."

Smiling with your lips stretched out and caught in strong dexterous fingers wasn't the most attractive thing but Luffy managed to make it cute never-the-less and let Law take his hand back.

"So you do like plain rice balls? Nothing in them, not even a plum?" Luffy asked once his lips were released.

Law saw a look of honest inquiry laced with disbelief in the charcoal eyes focused on him. "Yes, I like them."

"Wow that is sooo boring Traffy but I still like you." Luffy stood, "If you prefer things like that then that means more meat for me and that works."

Law watched the other, with eyes slightly wider than normal, saunter off towards galley and he only returned to his book once he heard the commotion of the cook kicking his captain back onto the deck.

" _Definitely weird things happening."_ He said to himself lowly, looking at the fingers that had been in Luffy's mouth just moments before.

It wasn't long before the cook was calling everyone to supper and everyone headed to the galley at different speeds. Luffy started to bolt for the door but stopped dead at the entry and waited while his crew passed him with bewildered looks.

Luffy fell into step next to Law and they entered the kitchen. If that wasn't enough to shock everyone Luffy pulled out a chair for Law to sit in next to the rubber man's own chair before sitting down. He even made it so the chairs were close enough that their legs could touch without much effort. All this lasted until the small male could no longer resist the meat in front of him it seems and it was then that dinner became the same as any other meal. Loud, chaotic, and fun for one captain if not a few other who managed to not have food stolen off their plates.

Law had noticed the dishes were a bit more elaborate than they'd had before but chalked it up to the cook wanting to being bored or maybe this is how the crew ate. Though from the looks that the cook shot the swordsman and vice versa he'd bet it was for another reason all together. The cook seemed to simply glow when Zoro took seconds of some of the dishes near him.

Finishing his meal and deciding if he had room for a cup of coffee or not he felt a strong gaze upon him and could see Luffy staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He decided he'd have coffee later and stood to leave. As he did the smaller male followed suit and they left the galley the same as they'd entered… together.

"Can I help you with something Luffy-ya?" He asked casually.

"Nope," was the only response.

Stopping at the bench he'd left his book resting on Law picked it up and sat down under the tree to read. He liked sitting on the grass against the tree more than he liked the hard bench around the mast. Luffy sat next to him but said nothing. He just stared at the morbid doctor. The light was fading and soon Law wouldn't be able to read so he closed the book and turned towards the other.

"Luffy are you feeling unwell?"

"Nope," Luffy said flatly, his eyes lingering on the doctor's lips.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because I like the way Traffy looks."

"Excuse me?" Law said a bit taken back.

"What?" Luffy met the others yellow eyes questioningly.

"I'm not sure I understand Luffy-ya." Law stated while trying to keep the blush from showing on his cheeks.

"Traffy is sexy and I like the way he looks." Luffy replied before running over to see what Brooke and Chopper were doing.

Law could only watch him go while trying to process what he had just heard. It was then that he heard the cook yell loudly before stomping off to the men's quarters followed shortly by the Zoro. He had no idea what took place but it had gotten the attention of everyone on deck.

They all watched the door to the men's quarters but when it opened a few minutes later it was done quietly and only the swordsman came out. No screaming or yelling had been heard and from the way Zoro exited there hadn't been a skirmish. There was no time to question the situation since Zoro headed straight for the crow's nest and ignored everyone.

Law wasn't sure if the day could get any stranger and since the sun had set and the natural light had dimmed he headed for the kitchen in search of that cup of coffee he had passed up after dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Being accustomed to waking at all hours of the day or night Sanji woke well before his watch shift started. After visiting the washroom he headed for the kitchen. Since he had time he figured he'd make a snack to tide him over until breakfast. For the snack he decided to keep it simple and onigiri with various ingredients used as fillings. He had thought to make a thermos of coffee but remembered the special tea he had found while stopping at a recent island and had hidden away.

It wasn't that he disliked sharing, this tea was hard to find and therefore special and he viewed it as something a kin to retreat. If he ever deserved a treat it was now. After all the swordsman had put him through today he was actually surprised to be making tea and not opening a bottle of wine.

After finishing the thermos of tea and plating the rice balls he'd made Sanji exited the kitchen and headed for the crow nest. Since Brooke had the first watch he had made sure to bring an extra teacup just in case the tea loving skeleton wanted to join him and partake of a cup of tea. It didn't take long to reach his destination and see the musician sitting and looking out a window.

"Hey, Brooke would you like some?" Sanji asked while offering the plate of goodies.

Stifling a yawn behind a bony hand Brooke shook his head while standing to leave. "No thank you Sanji-san. Your food is delicious but I'm tired and just heading for bed."

"Suit yourself. Good night Brooke." He said putting the items he carried on a seat near the one recently vacated by the musician.

Sanji sat looking out the window at the calm sea poured himself a cup of tea. The night was quiet and the weather calm so he figured it would be an uneventful night. The blonde wasn't completely wrong in this even after the hatch door open and a tall lean man stepped through wearing a white fluffy hat carrying a very long sword.

"Mind some company, cook-ya?" Law asked.

"No, I don't mind." Nodding towards the plate and thermos near him, "would you care to join me?"

"What is it?" He asked glancing wearily at the rice balls that were left on the plate.

Chuckling softly at the other males uncertainty Sanji sipped his tea stating, "The two on the left are plain. I also have an extra cup if you'd be interested in some tea."

"Don't mind if I do." The tall man said as he pulled himself comfortably in the bench seat facing Sanji.

Sanji poured a cup of steaming hot tea before handing the cup over. If he had been asked he would have said that he would've preferred to have been alone to give himself time to think. However, the doctor's presence couldn't be considered a nuisance since he was so quiet and unobtrusive. Having the other man in the crow's nest didn't stop the blonde's mind from repeating today's events over and over.

" _Today was so strange_..." He muttered softly only to hear his companion replied just as softly. "So I wasn't imagining?"

Looking at the dark-haired man blinking, "you found today to be a bit strange?"

Law shifted uncomfortably and sipped his tea before responding. "Yes..."

Curiosity getting the better of him Sanji could not resist asking, "May I ask what strange thing happened to you today?"

Staring into his now empty cup with a slight embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks, "Your captain gave me a rice ball."

Sanji sat completely silent upon hearing this. He knew that Luffy had wanted something for Law earlier in the day but thought the morbid man had mentioned being hungry or something and that sent the captain of the Strawhats in to get him food. Luffy loved to eat and could be selfish with meat, like stealing it from other people's plates, but the cook knew he didn't want anyone to go hungry. He sure as hell didn't know the captain had asked for it by himself.

Feeling a bit awkward Law decided to change the subject a bit, "Is Zoro the reason you are saying today is strange by any chance?"

Sucking in a sharp breath Sanji felt his own flush gracing his cheek bones. "Uh, well… hmmm…"

"I saw you interacting… _differently_ today and just wondered."

Feeling the day's frustration come back all at once Sanji blurted, "I haven't a clue what the shit-head-moss-for-brains is thinking. He complimented my cooking _and_ helped me set the table for dinner. He's never done that before… NEVER!"

Finally raising his gaze from his cup Law gave the cook a small grin as if to tell him he could feel his pain.

"Luffy licked my fingers." Was all he said.

Sanji burst out in nervous anxious laughter suddenly upon hearing this latest tidbit. "…Really?"

Law simply nodded.

"Was that before he walked into dinner with you?" Sanji asked after pulling himself together and pouring them another much needed cup of tea.

Another nod but no other response was offered.

"I see…"

Law's head snapped around to look directly at the cook, "You _see_ what?"

Sanji gave a little shrug, "Luffy is our captain. We know he's a handful and isn't like other captains but that doesn't mean he can't have feelings for another person."

Law looked confused and the tea wasn't helping clarify anything.

"I mean he treats you differently than any of his friends. He steals our food but has never offered us anything to eat out of the blue. He leaves that to me for the most part along with the person who's hungry." Sanji said in a matter of fact manner only to continue with, "As for licking your fingers…that's new."

Law's blush deepened and he tried to hide it behind his quickly emptying tea cup.

"This is Luffy we are talking about, ya know, and he has accidentally "eaten" a hand or two along with the food that hand was holding but he's never licked anyone. Anyone that I know of anyway and we've been together for a few years now." Sanji explained.

Law was still confused. He never really understood the rubber captain but this was new and not in a good way new. He wasn't used to being confused on this level and wasn't enjoying being so now. He needed to understand what the hell was going on with Luffy and what it had to do with him. This information couldn't come soon enough for him either. Even though it's only been a day it was a day to long of feeling like a man drowning in a sea of… well… a sea of confusion. It was the only word he could come up with in current state.

"So…?" Law prompted.

Sanji looked at him with a confused look for a second before snapping out of the daze he had lapsed into.

"I'm not sure but it seems he thinks of you differently than anyone else I've seen him come into contact with. The level of different can only be answered by Luffy. Family? Lover? Alliance comrade? Who knows what that man is thinking?" Sanji drifted off.

Law filed this information away to sort through another time. He was getting tired and he wanted to return the favor and possibly help the cook sort through his day if he could.

"So how did Zoro through your day off? You two seem to be at each other's throats more often than not so seeing you blush while talking to him is something I've not seen before." He asked genuinely interested.

Law wasn't usually the type to get involved in others affairs but Sanji had let him in his space tonight and gave him input regarding his captain. He didn't feel that the cook had helped sort anything out but at least he had more information compiled to sort through and try to find reason in. He liked logic and reason. They made sense when the world lacked cohesion.

Staring back out the window Sanji took a deep breathe, "Like I said he complimented my cooking and offered to help at dinner."

"Is that all?" Law asked quietly.

Cheeks turning deeper red than Law had seen so far the cook cleared his throat, "If we are being honest with each other I should say he also complimented my hair and other things. He said I had 'a lot going on', too."

"He's never done this before? Complimented you, I mean? You've been crewmates for years."

"Nope, he's never said anything nice to me like that before. Usually, we insult each other and compete to see who's stronger. It's a basic rivalry plain and simple."

"Sounds like something may have changed on his end cook-ya." Law pointed out as tactfully as he could.

Staring at the dark male incredulously, "Changed? I'd say he's gone wonky except that Chopper looked him over and said he was fine." Lighting a smoke, "I haven't a clue what is going on in that moldy brain of his."

"He seemed to really enjoy dinner tonight." Law observed.

"Yeah I guess he did." Sanji said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Do you think he could be flirting with you… sincerely flirting and not teasing you or making fun of you?" He said cautiously.

A blue eye widened, "I don't think...well I'm not sure… aaahhh! Who the hell knows what he's doing?"

Setting his empty cup on it's saucer, this was some really fine tea and later he'd have to ask where the cook found it, "You could ask him."

Astonished at the idea of asking such a thing Sanji gulped air, looking like a fish out of water, stammering. "Ask him? Ask him what? Yo moss-head you want to pound this fine ass of mine?"

Being watchful of the crazed looked suddenly appearing in the cook's eyes Law sighed, "Well, I'd phrase it a bit differently but yes, that is what I'd ask him."

He couldn't take thinking of this anymore. Not wanting to even consider asking the other male why he was acting… wait… hadn't he already asked him? Ok, it was in a round-a-bout way but he asked him what the hell...Ok maybe that wasn't really asking him for specifics but it should be the same thing. Or close to it. Anyway, the meat-head should be able to figure it out right?

Taking a deep breath and sending a rather calculating look at his companion Sanji decided he'd been the focus of the conversation long enough. "I guess the same could be said for you doctor-san."

Law raised a brow.

"You could ask Luffy what he's thinking by acting so strangely towards you." He said while not releasing the other from his stare.

After a moment's thought, "I'm not sure I'm ready to do that yet. There may come a point when I will have to ask, for sanities sake of nothing else, but right now all this could be chalked up to your captain being unorthodox in many aspects of his life." Law said calmly returning the blue eyed stare.

Releasing a sigh and turning his gaze out the window Sanji contemplated Law's words. "I'm not sure I can go through many more days like today. I mean, it's like being on a rollercoaster and I am not sure why it is getting to me this much."

Law didn't respond with anything but raising an eyebrow to let the cook know he'd heard him.

"Usually, he'd pull some shit and I'd just kick the silly out of him. No problem." Sanji faced the morbid man, "but this seems different."

Law could only nod in agreement before they feel into a companionable silence, each going over the day's events without coming to any reasonable conclusions.

The sun started showing itself over the horizon and Sanji knew it was time to start the day's work and get breakfast going. He gathered up the dishes and thermos from their snack and headed for the hatch behind Law. Today is another day and he'd wait to see what it would bring along with the doctor.


	5. LaLu Chapter 5

Law had managed to exit the crow's nest without difficulty but the same couldn't be said for Sanji. He couldn't tell what had caused the cook to lose his footing but he could guess it had something to do with a tall, well-muscled, green eyed man standing on the deck watching the scene unfold.

This particular scene started when they were still alone and the dark male offered to help carry some of the dishes down. The cook politely refused and neatly stacked everything so it could be carried almost effortlessly in one hand. This left is other hand free to close the hatch as they left the nest. Or so they both may have thought at the time. After all Law wasn't a mind reader so who knows what the cook was thinking at that exact moment except the cook himself.

Law made it down the ladder effortlessly with his oversized sword and just as his shows thumped on the deck he sensed something was wrong above him and glanced up in time to watch the cook, as if in slow motion, lose his balance while pulling the hatch door closed. The blonde tried to stop the teetering stack of dishes in his right hand from toppling to the deck below and breaking into fragments and somehow he managed to accomplish this. Though, it didn't stop the man himself from heading towards the deck at an accelerated speed.

The next bit Law wasn't sure how it happened exactly but all of a sudden he had his arms full of a slender blonde male and was bracing himself so they both didn't land on their asses in a heap on the hard wood of the deck. During those few seconds all he could think was that not a single piece of china had fallen and the cook was amazingly coordinated to keep a stack of breakables safe in this instance.

It all happened quickly, matter of seconds really, and Law hadn't registered the fact that they had an audience to this whole event. Ok, maybe only the part on the ladder but still it was embarrassing for the cook if his blush was anything to go by and the Doctor could understand. Anyone would be embarrassed after that little adventure, especially, one as graceful as the blonde cook. Setting the cook on his feet as soon as he was sure of his balance Law finally realized they were being watched. A quick glance at the cook's ever brightening cheeks told him that Sanji had noticed, too. Probably before even he himself did.

Not one to get overly involved in the lives of others Law simply allowed his glance to pass over everyone on the deck before nodding and heading towards the aquarium room. He found it the most soothing and relaxing room on the Sunny. It reminded him of being on his sub under the waves with fish flitting past the port holes. He missed his ship and shipmates but they had a mission and for it to be completed he needed to be where he was now and that was on the Sunny with the Straw hat pirates.

As if being called Luffy walked into the room at that moment with less enthusiasm than Law had seen him use so far in… well… entering any room or doing anything really. Giving the encroaching figure a sidelong glance from under his oversized fluffy cap Law wondered what could cause this type of change. Maybe the other man was still partially asleep. It was early morning after all.

"Torao?" Luffy said in barely a whisper.

He couldn't help his eyes widening at how submissive the younger male seemed at the moment. Wasn't this the charge ahead and to hell with the consequences leader of the Straw hat pirates? The rubber man who went through life on his terms and tearing places apart as he went on his travels to be the pirate king. Of course no innocents were hurt by him or his crew but he still tore places to pieces none-the-less.

"Torao?" the same soft questioning voice sounding a bit more urgent said in the incurring pause. "Are you sleeping?"

Not sure what else to do Law answered, "No Luffy-ya. How can I help you? Are you unwell?" while scooching into a more comfortable position. It was his intent, after all, to sleep and why he'd picked this room. He just couldn't get comfortable in the men's quarters.

"Do you like Sanji?"

Choking on his own spit Law turned his head to look more directly at the man still standing just inside the door he finally was able to cough out, " _What_?" not sure he heard correctly.

Looking a bit miffed at having to repeat himself Luffy looked directly into Law's eyes, "Do. You. Like. Sanji?" was said slowly and deliberately.

Blinking and sitting up straight on the bench Law looked straight back into black orbs and asked, "Why are you asking me such a question Luffy-ya? This doesn't seem like…well…you."

" _There had to be a reason for this interrogation."_ Law thought to himself, _"Could this be called an interrogation? Usually, it would involve yelling or at least stern…"_

"You aren't answering the question Torao." Luffy said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I like your cook Luffy-ya." Law stated matter-of-factly.

Luffy's head drooped effectively hiding his face with the brim of his hat. "Oh." Was all he said as he slowly turned to leave through the door behind him.

This reaction bothered the morbid doctor and caused him abruptly say, "I like all your crew. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

Luffy halted all movement for a moment with his head cocked to the side before saying, "So you like Sanji the same as you like all my nakama? You don't like him, like him?"

"I don't know what that even means Straw hat-ya but yes I like your cook the same as I like your navigator or your doctor or your swordsman…I like all your crew the same." He was becoming exasperated and snapped the last bit at the still stock still rubber man.

" _I'm too tired for this shit_." Law thought and stretched out again along the padded bench hoping he'd get to get some sleep now he'd cleared that up. Whatever, _that_ was.

Just as he got settled back into his prone, comfy, position Law was pounced on before he was even aware that the other male had even moved. That didn't happen EVER and Law wasn't sure he liked it happening now but he had other things to deal with. Like a very wiggly rubber man who's arms had wrapped around his torso at least three times each and were squeezing the air out of him.

"Luffy-ya… what are …I can't breathe…" The doctor managed to say while trying to shove the lump of gyrating rubber off him.

"Oh… sorry…" Luffy said, blushing, as he loosened his grip. "I was just so happy."

With that Luffy retracted his limbs and literally jumped off the now blue tinged man and bounded towards the door. It wasn't long before Law could hear the door open and shut along with a chorus of "Sanji where's breakfast? Sanji I'm hungry" coming from the now exuberant straw hat captain.

" _What the hell was_ _ **that**_ _all about?"_ Law thought as he caught his breath and gathered his composure. He didn't linger on the thought long and instead let himself drift off to sleep. Sleep wasn't something he did often or for long so falling asleep quickly was a trait he had obtained over the years. He'd think over everything later.


	6. Chapter 6

All of this happened in a flash and he was embarrassed as hell to begin with let alone having an audience present to witness his clumsiness. Yet, there they were. Most of the crew and of course, right in the front of the group stood the _adulation duo_ , as Sanji had started to think of them; both had strange, yet different, looks on their faces.

With as much composer as he could muster Sanji steadied himself and walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He didn't want to think about the blush spreading over his cheeks or the green haired swordsman's look when he saw the blonde being held in Law's arms. He'd just push it away and think about cooking and the get through the morning.

Easier said than done it seemed as it wasn't long before he heard the galley door open and felt the swordsman's intense aura without turning to look at the intruder. He could feel the pressure become a bit more forceful with each thud of heavy boots he heard come closer.

Nothing was said as Sanji unlocked the fridge and stuck his head inside under the pretense of gathering ingredients. What he really wanted was to cool his burning cheeks and not to face the muscular man that had just entered his domain.

Knowing he couldn't hide forever he grabbed a few items from the fridge and turned towards his crewmate. "Moss head." He said and nodded his head in the others general direction and walked to the counter before placing his load down and starting the process of prepping the morning meal.

Zoro merely grunted and watched the cook start to unload his arms before stepping beside the cook and placing something lightly on the counter. He didn't say a word before turning on his heel to head back towards the door.

Not looking at what was placed near him Sanji continued jostle the ingredients from the fridge. It wasn't till hearing the sound of fading footsteps and the shutting of the kitchen door that he looked at what the swordsman had left behind. Once he saw the object placed so gently on the counter Sanji was glad he was alone. He wasn't sure how to react. His face turned even redder than it did after this morning's incident and his knees felt weak. 

Gingerly picking up and gazing at the unique gift he thought, _"Where would he even find something like this and why give it to me?"_

After a moment or two he started moving. It needed care and he needed to start breakfast before his captain started yelling for food. This was no time to be lollygagging and the thought of Luffy barging in any minute spurred him on to quickly place the delicate gift in a glass filled with clean water and start working his magic.

It didn't take long before he heard the loud sound of Luffy asking for food and cut him short as the small man barged in asking, in rapid fire succession, where breakfast was and what was taking so long, "I will call you when it's ready and if you don't leave now and let me do my job I'll not cook for the rest of the day. You'll have to eat Usopp's or moss-heads cooking."

This was enough to stop the energetic male in his tracks. He saw Luffy tilt his head and open his mouth to say something before deciding it wasn't worth the risk of _not_ eating Sanji's food again that day. Usopp and Zoro couldn't match Sanji's cooking and this lead him to do an about face and slam out as loudly as he'd entered.

Sanji sighed and went back to the task at hand hearing all to clearly his captain complain to the others that breakfast wasn't ready yet and he was going to starve but no one was allowed in the kitchen until Sanji said it was ok. This last bit made the cook grin. It meant his threat was headed and he'd be able to finish quickly without any more disturbances.

True to his word, it didn't matter that he gave himself his own word he still felt bound to keep it, it wasn't long and Sanji was calling the crew to eat. It was Robin who saw the centerpiece first and smiled gently. Nami took notice of where the dark haired girl was looking and also saw the new addition. The guys didn't pay any attention and it wasn't until Luffy made one of his mad grabs for food and almost knocked it over that Sanji blew his top, snapping at the small rubber male to be careful, while saving the toppling glass and item within. Only a little water was spilled and Sanji took his precious gift to the counter while glaring at his captain.

"Swowwy Sangi." Luffy's apology came around a mouthful of food. He was still grabbing for food as he said it but Sanji knew Luffy didn't say sorry lightly. Even if he wasn't sure what he'd done to warrant the ass chewing.

It was Chopper that asked tilting his horns to the side, "Where did you get that? It… kind of looks like you."

Brooke chimed in with his usual laugh, "You are correct. It does resemble the cook. Wonder where it came from?"

Sanji blushed and tried shrugging off the question. He wasn't ready to tell them that Zoro left it for him earlier. He just wasn't sure what the message was behind the gift but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was glad when Robin distracted them from the topic with the help of Nami and he was free to look more closely at his present.

The flower had a delicate slim stem the color of coal with slender leaves protruding from its length. It had one flower at full bloom with petals of a golden yellow trimmed in a gorgeous azure blue. Even the center was the blue and golden tones swirled together with a black pistil gently sloping out of it. The pistil had a small red patch on the end and Sanji figured it was pollen but he couldn't be sure.

Lost in thought he jumped slightly when Luffy said next to him, "It really looks like you Sanji. It's even smoking."

Blinking at the flower then at the retreating backs of the crew, breakfast had ended, Sanji tilted his head and took notice that the red spot did look like the end of a lit cigarette. He wasn't sure how a flower could look like him, a man, but he could see how it looked like it was smoking.

Chuckling at the thought of a cigarette smoking flower he started his clean up and since breakfast was the easiest meal he was on his own to do dishes. This gave him time to try and sort through what the moss-for-brains was up to.

"Maybe I should ask Law to check him over once just to be sure everything is ok." He muttered out loud while washing dishes. His glance couldn't help but stray to the flower in the corner of the counter out of dangers way.

Meanwhile on deck Robin was giving Zoro a secret smile and if anyone was nearby they might have heard her say softly while walking past him, "Seems cook-san liked the token."

Not bothering to open his eye Zoro's lips twitched at the corners and he said just as softly, "Thank you for your help."

By the time the kitchen was clean Sanji had decided to just stop thinking. It wasn't doing him any good and was getting him nowhere so why bother. Maybe whatever was going on with Zoro would clear up in a day or so. Maybe some new Grand Line or New World virus Chopper isn't familiar with so he can't diagnose it was the culprit. Law might know, he had been in the New World longer then they had, but he wasn't ready to open that can of worms just yet. Law checking out the person that had just been once overed by Chopper was looking for trouble. It didn't pay to insult a friend be they crewmember or not. Chopper was a fine doctor after all.

If things didn't improve in the next few days he'd approach Law but until then it was probably best to just continue doing what he does best. Cook and pamper the ladies. These thoughts motivated him to start prep on lunch and dinner along with snacks and drinks for the ladies should they want them later.

Law walked in just as Sanji was putting the finishing touches on some snacks and yawned behind his hand. It always amazed the cook how little the morbid man slept and he tried to make dishes that would help improve his health and stamina though it was hard since the entire crew ate what he made and some of them, his captain for one, didn't need more energy.

"What would you like to eat?" Sanji asked putting the snacks in the fridge to chill before serving.

"Whatever is easy and coffee please." Law settled himself into a stool at the counter. He wasn't completely awake and wished he'd slept longer but with all the ruckus on deck, and in his head, it was too noisy. Another reason he missed his yellow submarine. The ocean depths were quiet. They could be just as dangerous, if not more so with amount of monster fish down there, as riding atop of the waves but it was definitely quiet.

"Give me just a minute or two for the food." Sanji said sliding a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of the bedraggled man.

"Ummm," and the sound of slurping was the only reply the cook got as he started preparing a special breakfast for the morbid male.


	7. Chapter 7

Stifling another yawn after sipping the hot brew in front of him Law just sat there quietly thinking. Thinking about why the subdued manner of the other captain bothered him so much. It shouldn't bother him at all. Luffy was prone to weird antics so this should just be classified under that heading and filed away with all the other crazy shit he's done. Yet, he was unable to file it neatly away and move on. Hell, it was interrupting what little sleep he allowed himself and that wouldn't do.

Smelling the fabulous aroma of the food just set before him Law felt himself start to drool. The kitchen always smelled of mixed spices and other great scents but for some reason this dish smelled better than anything he'd had so far. The straw hat cook never ceased to amaze him and, after taking a deep breath of steam emanating from the plate of food, he wondered if he'd still enjoy his crews cooking as much once they reunited. He hoped so. Food was food after all. Wasn't it?

Taking his first bite he couldn't resist saying, "Wow Sanji this is amazing. What is it?" before uncharacteristically shoveling more food into his mouth. He hadn't realized he was this hungry till now.

Sanji chuckled and turned back to his prep work tossing over his shoulder, "Glad you like it. It's a dish to increase stamina and vitality. Should help you get through the day on such little sleep."

Law definitely liked the taste and knew food fueled the body but it wasn't until he noticed he'd cleared half the plate and didn't feel as tired, nor was he feeling like yawning every second, did he think maybe Sanji was a bit of a magician.

Finishing his meal and returning to the now lukewarm coffee the peace of the kitchen was broken by the door being opened and a small dark haired man bounding in. "Traffy! So this is where you are. I've been looking for you."

Law quirked a brow inquisitively; the sunny wasn't a small ship but it wasn't huge either so why the search he wondered? Really, how far could he have gone? This gesture went unnoticed by the now spinning straw hatter who now occupied the stool next to him.

"Did you need something Mugiwara?" Law asked.

Spinning even faster Luffy simply said, "Nope." At this point it seems he couldn't twist his neck anymore and had to let his head catch up.

Till this point he had been staring at Law while quickly spinning only his body along with the stool. He'd never mention it to anyone but the fact the other captain was rubber intrigued him though the act of twisting his neck around tightly, letting it go, only to repeat was a bit off putting. He'd done some _things_ in the past that awarded him the titles of Morbid Doctor and Doctor Death but this was… different.

The spinning was making the doctor a bit dizzy and he looked away, down into his now cold dregs of coffee, trying to not overthink where strawhat was concerned. It amazed the doctor that the ship would withstand the antics of its captain plus all the battles and damage from external sources. The stool was turning at a speed that almost, it was the strawhat crew here after all, defied logic. However, it seems this wasn't something new as Sanji scolded him and told him to knock it off as if talking to an unruly child.

Pouting a bit Luffy came to an astonishingly quick halt and focused his attention on the man next to him. Law could feel the gaze intensify and used his fluffy overly-large hat to shield himself from it.

"Nami says there is an island that we'll reach in a couple hours and I wanted to go check it out with you." Luffy looked hopefully at Law.

"Well…"Law was cut off before finishing.

"She said I should ask you and not just expect you to go with me." He leaned closer off his stool trying to see around the hats brim.

Law was going to decline the offer but one look at the others face and he found he just couldn't. He knew it would be a bother, more like a pain in the ass along with other body parts, but he couldn't resist the pull of the other captain. Though why was a mystery and one he would try and figure out later. Along with the other mysteries of the past few days that were starting to pile up.

Sanji overheard and remarked headed to fridge, "Then I'll make us all lunches since it will be about lunch time when we land."

"Make mine with lots of meat." Luffy chimed.

"I know, I know, now go someplace else and let me work." The cooks voice was muffled with his head in the fridge.

Luffy took the hint and grabbed Law and started dragging him out to the deck.

"Hey! Hold up there Luffy-ya." Law said hurriedly, managing to grab his sword as he was pulled roughly out of his seat and through the kitchen, before they both crashed into what seemed like a solid brick wall. First Luffy into the obstruction then Law into Luffy.

Looking up Law saw one green eye staring down at them in a perturbed way over a head of messy black hair . " Zoro-ya." He managed to say before being pulled around the swordsman.

"Luffy!" Law snapped impatiently while digging in his heels and thumping the other on the head with his sword.

Luffy stopped, looking bewildered, and asked. " _What_?"

" _What_ you say?" trying to extract himself from the others grip without making more of a scene, " That's what I want to ask...just what in the _hell_ are you doing?"

Luffy looked like he didn't understand why there was a problem and didn't loosen his hold on the thin man at all. Law was tough and battle hardened enough to make the Grand line trip successfully along with becoming a warlord but he knew he was going to have bruises on his arm where the fingers wrapped around it like a steel band.

Both captains were naturally slim but how such a small body could hold such immense strength was a question he often wondered about. These thoughts were usually followed by thoughts of him operating on the male, dissecting him really, just to answer some of the questions he had.

Looking at his now slack and slightly blue hand Law asked, "Think you could let go before my fingers completely lose function?"

Luffy loosened his grip after a few seconds contemplation but didn't fully release it. At least now Law could feel blood flowing into it as he flexed his fingers trying to get the feeling to return.

"Now Strawhat-ya what exactly are you trying to accomplish yanking me around in this manner?" he asked trying to be patient while also wondering what would happen to that part of his anatomy if he simply left it behind in his ever increasing desire to get away from this idiot who wasn't letting go and not saying a word in response.

"Mugiwara?" Law said hoping to prod some form of response from the other captain.

It was in this instance he noticed Luffy wasn't really looking at him but a bit to the side. A slight tilt of his head, again grateful for his hat, he could see Nami and Usopp doing something resembling out of control charades. Luffy must have figured out what they were trying to say, or noticed Law's movement, because he suddenly let go of his arm and without a word bounded towards his special seat. Leaving Law standing there wondering _what the hell just happened?_

He looked curiously at the two wannabe spastic mimes who were now acting like something on the wall next to the was very interesting . After a few moments they give him small awkward smiles and walked hurriedly out of sight.

He'd been with this crew for a bit and knew they were a weird bunch, even by Grand Line standards and that's saying something, but this was just plain confusing. Why drag him out here just to abandon him? What was that pantomime about? The gyrations he saw were ridiculous and meaningless. He couldn't make sense out of any of it and decided he needed to distance himself and turned to head to the library for a book. He knew Chopper kept some medical books in there so he might find one interesting enough to take his mind off the past 30 hours or so.

Entering the library Law found he wasn't alone. Robin was browsing the shelves in search of her own book to read. He turned to go, really he wanted to be alone, when the dark haired female spoke quietly.

"The medical books are over there Doctor-kun." She gently pried a book from the packed shelf and glided towards the door, "I'm going to read on deck so please enjoy this space as you like."

Glancing at the shelf she'd pointed out Law wandered over to look over the selection. Chopper had quite an extensive amount of books shelved here and he knew there were more in the infirmary and he couldn't help a small grin. The tiny doctor took medicine seriously and all these volumes were a sign of that seriousness.

Grabbing book after book and thumbing through them quickly it took Law only a few minutes to find one he'd not read before. _"Seems the day is looking up._ " he thought as he settled himself down with his book of choice ready to stimulate his brain and completely forgetting that in a few hours he'd be going on an adventure with Luffy once they landed at the new island.


	8. Chapter 8

While Law sat reading and Luffy sat on the figurehead waiting for the island that Nami talked about to come into sight Sanji was picking himself up off the floor thanks to that green haired swordsman. His head was still in the fridge when Zoro walked in around the two captains who were on their way out at the time. He could feel the change in the air and wondered what brought the male to the galley. Usually he was up in the crows nest training like a madman. Or at least on deck swinging a ridiculously huge amount of weight around.

What he didn't expect was for the large male to head straight for the fridge to grab a jug of water to take with him to the crows nest while saying, "You restocking supplies when we land? If so I'll help you if you like."

Seriously was this man feeling ok? Sanji usually had to fight with him to help out carrying supplies any other time. So what the hell was going on?

"I do want to stop at the katana shop and maybe look around a bit but we can do that either before or after grocery-go-getting. There's no guarantee we'll find a village of any kind but lunch should be doable too since it will be about that time. We can either take food and find a quiet place to eat or stop at a cafe if there is one." Zoro had a large hand wrapped around his pitcher of water and was slowly heading towards the door, "I'll leave the lunch bit up to you cook."

Sanji had no idea what to say and couldn't stay standing anymore. He couldn't reply. Words wouldn't form on his lips. There were plenty of thoughts in his head but they were a jumbled mess. All he could think was it sounded like the meathead had just asked him on a date. This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong… so many levels of wrong the cooks brain felt like it was on fire.

Zoro stopped with one hand on his water and one on the door handle and turned towards the cook. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but Sanji couldn't voice one. He was doing his best not to look like a damn carp out of water gaping like some fool for air and doing a fine job he thought from his spot on the floor in front of the sink. His only response was to blink at the broad shouldered male staring at him expectantly.

Zoro's lips twitched slightly, "Ok then. I'll see you on deck once we put to port."

Sanji watched the man exit his sanctuary. With a shaking hand he grabbed a smoke from his inside pocket and lit it. The bentos would have to wait until he calmed down and he couldn't see that happening as long as the mass of swirling chaos was going around in his head. As the heavy door slowly swung closed the ocean breeze carried the faint sound of words the cook wasn't sure he'd actually heard. _"We should have a great day today."_

Taking a long drag off his cigarette the blonde shook his head as if that would clear it and started muttering to himself. _"Come on man get it together. You're better than this. Don't let him get to you."_

Still muttering to himself he picked himself off the floor, snubbed out his now burned up cigarette, and started washing his hands in the sink. _"He's got to be messing with me. Has to be. That means I'll just make sure to buy a ton, literally, of supplies and make him carry them."_ These mutterings ended with a maniacal laugh bursting forth from his lips.

People on the deck heard the laugh and gazed in the direction of the kitchen with mixed expressions of concern, worry, laughter, and curiosity. It had the sound of someone on the border of becoming unhinged and that was new for the sauve-finely-dressed-always-in-control cook. It didn't take long, however, for everyone to return to doing what they had been when the strange laugh came from the kitchen.

Unaware anyone heard him Sanji went back to making the lunches the group would take onto the island while wondering what he should prep for dinner. Would they need dinner on the ship? Barbecue would be good if they weren't leaving right away and there was a nice beach or patch of land near where the ship was anchored _and_ he could make that, newly helpful, muscled idiot help him carry the equipment, too.

Continuing to do what he loved, and thoughts of making a green haired male into his work horse, made time fly and ease the tension from his shoulders. That sense of peace was short lived once the usual ruckus was heard on deck signalling they'd reached land and started the motions needed to anchor the ship and ashore. He could feel the tension start to gather in his shoulders again as the thought _wish days had passed instead of mere hours,_ passed through his mind only to vanish as he finished packing the food stuffs.

Taking a deep breath and sending a prayer to any Gods listening that the Moss-head would be too busy training his muscular body to remember them meeting up… such a muscular body…

Shaking his head to clear thoughts of glistening sweaty skin with bulging muscles sliding effortlessly beneath it the cook grabbed the large bundle containing the food he'd prepared for everyone and headed on deck. This would be a lot easier if his captain wasn't such a glutton he thought as he drug the lot out into the sunshine.

The day looked like it was going to be nice. The perfect day to visit what looked like a summer island. There was a decent sized village not far from where they moored so he should be able to resupply the kitchen without much trouble.

Thinking of trouble Sanji bowed his head under the pretense of lighting a smoke and looked around covertly. He didn't see the moss-for-brains on deck and was astonished to realize he didn't feel the anticipated relief he thought he should have felt but instead he felt...disappointment. _Disappointment?_ How the hell could that be? He didn't understand but he didn't have much time to think about it because at that moment a breeze brought the distinct smell of citrusy soup wafting onto the deck.

Turning to see the cause of such a nice scent he was surprised to see Zoro sauntering his way towards him with a shitty grin on his face. He came from the men's bathroom and from the look of things he'd cleaned up for their...there _what?_ The blondes brain overloaded and the world started to get all topsy turvy causing the cook to sway a bit on his feet.

More than a bit if the swordsman was asked, but he wasn't, as he quickly took the last couple steps so he was close enough to prop the cook up and keep him from falling. It was a casual action so he didn't bring attention from the other crew members that were now joining them on the deck from various parts of the ship.

Ship safely moored and the cook still on his legs instead of his ass the swordsman took a step back as the navigator appeared and handed over a fist full of cash for resupplying the ship. Zoro noticed a peculiar sparkle in her eyes as she whispered something in the cooks ear causing him to first look confused then turn beet red with a glance towards the green haired male before snatching the money and turning towards the lil' Merry that would take them to shore in batches of 4.

Stuffing the notes in his pocket Sanji scurried, no other word for it really, towards the side of the ship in preparation to go ashore. Zoro shot a confused look at the cook as he slowly followed behind. He put two and two together, at least he could guess at what the evil red-headed she devil said to the blonde, after hearing the giggle floating on the warm breeze from the female. This thought brought a grin to his lips. Of course he couldn't be sure but from how red the cook was and how the navigator was snickering he felt pretty on target.

The cook didn't miss the grin or the lightening of the swordsman step as he followed him to the ships railing. All he could hope was that he could go first and beat the shitty moss-head to shore and make it so he wasn't found by the directionless male until it was time to leave again.

Once at the rail he separated the lunches so that everyone could grab theirs. He had to include a warning to Luffy to only take his and not everyone's which surprisingly didn't land on deaf ears like usual. But then seeing his captain standing next to Law and pointing out which lunches were theirs and excitedly jabbering on about when and where they could eat and how exciting it was to explore a new island and that he wanted to hurry and start the adventure he knew why. Law had a way of keeping Luffy under a semblance of control just by being near him. This amazed the cook but he didn't have long to wonder at it before something abruptly changed the direction of his thoughts.

It was at this point, and only a matter of a single second passing in time, that the morbid doctor heard the crew give a unified gasp of horror before feeling himself airborne. The lack of solidness under his feet caused a quick flash of confusion to cross his features before being replaced with the fear of recognition realizing he was being carried from the ship, across the small stretch of water where the ship was anchored, towards a strip of sandy beach.

Luffy launching himself all over the place was nothing new but it always amazed Sanji how gracefully his captain managed to land and that he never dropped a single piece of food. He's come close to dropping people he's carried but never a morsel of food. Thinking about the times he, and other crew members, had been forcibly moved from one place to another by their captain the blonde found he was unconsciously sharing a mutual grin with the swordsman who stood beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

Law felt like killing the male standing nonchalantly in front of him as he picked himself up off the ground. If it wasn't for the bother of dealing with all the other crew members alone, he knew they'd avenge their captain or die trying, he'd make a room and dissect the dumbass who was now smiling widely at him.

Still brushing sand off himself after straightening his hat Law asked, "Was that really necessary Luffy-ya?"

Luffy simply smiled wider and tugged the pack with their lunches in it higher, "Traffy you are so thin. You felt like hardly anything in my arms. Though you are sexy the way you are I think you need to eat more".

Still peeved Law refused to think about his pink cheeks and what the rubber man just said and instead shook his fuzzy hat wondering if all the damn sand would ever come out of it. Looking up he watched as Luffy started walking towards a line of woods at the edge of the sand as if nothing had happened. Certainly, not tossing him around like an unwanted sack of rice _or_ tossing out the word sexy nonchalantly. No, nothing that extreme or embarrassing happened mere seconds ago.

While the tall doctor considered not following the rubber male the choice was made for him in the form of a rubber arm stretching towards him to let nimble fingers grasp the edge of his open coat. He knew if he didn't follow he'd just be drug along in some haphazard and demeaning manor and he wasn't sure his pride would tolerate anymore "Luffy-handling" at this point.

Slowly heading in the direction of the now waiting, rather impatiently from the way the young man was shuffling his feet and lightly tugging on Law's coat as if trying to speed him along, was anything to go by Law made his way towards the source of his confusion.

He liked the other man, admired him really. He did things that Law wouldn't ever consider doing. Impulsive things. Law was a planner. A careful meticulous planner if he had to categorize it. Luffy on the other hand went on instinct. As a doctor Law knew that most, if not all, instincts in humans had evolved out but this seemed to have skipped the stretchy man. He instinctively knew what to do in situations and charged ahead in what Law could only call a _willy-nilly_ manor. The doctor would prefer to pull back, assess the situation, and formulate a plan. Of course he knew that wasn't always an option but it is what he preferred.

Catching up to the shorter male he looked at him inquiringly, "Do we have an agenda or just winging it like you so often do?"

Luffy didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in the doctors voice and smiled brightly, "We're going to just do what we want and right now I want to check out this island and find a place you'd like to eat lunch together".

Law could easily keep up with the smaller male, his legs were longer after all, but this didn't seem to matter to his partner today and the small hand remained clasped to his coat as if making sure the two didn't become separated. This thought brought more pink to his cheeks and he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to think about it right now and instead concentrated on where he was being gently led.

Seems the beach ended at the edge of a woods or small forest where it was cool and alive with the sounds of insects and animals and he could see some interesting looking plants that he'd never seen before. While wondering if the plants could be medicinal he felt a persistent tug on his coat.

Moving his attention from the surrounding flora Law looked in the direction his of his companion to find he was staring at something with his mouth wide open and a bit of drool hung from his bottom lip. He could feel the excitement cascading from the other in waves as the tug became more of a pull. As he quickened his steps, he really didn't want to be yanked across the last bit that separated the two, his interest was piqued.

It was an ordinary wood on a summer island. They could be found all around the New World after all. Luffy, however, was always interesting and never ceased to surprise him. Not always in a good way but surprise none-the-less. It was when he reached Luffy's side in a few quick steps that Law finally realized what had the other so enraptured. It was _HUGE_.

The doctor instinctively reached for his sword with one hand and started to form a room with the other as the other male mopped up his drool and grinned with elation. The sound of the pack they brought hitting the ground brought Law's attention to the blur that was Luffy.

Looking around he saw a large tree with a comfortable looking base and started wondering over to it carrying the pack. Luffy on the other hand was yelling and laughing as he launched a full out attack on the creature in front of him. He'd heard someone in the straw hat crew mention that sometimes they felt sorry for the monsters they came across and that few stood a chance against their three strongest fighters on their own but put them together and it was hopeless for the creature.

Propping up the pack he leaned against it in the shade of the large tree and watched from under the brim of his hat. He kept Kikoku between his legs, just in case Luffy required his help suddenly, and enjoyed the show. The rubber male was something to watch in action that was for sure.

He stretched, punched, swung around, punched some more all the while laughing and grinning from ear to ear. It amazed the morbid man how someone could enjoy fighting so much. He, himself, enjoyed a good dismembering or shuffling people's parts around but he felt none of the glee shown by his ally when he fought.

He really would like to dissect Luffy and see what his brain looked like. Noticing the animal stagger and at the end of its endurance he relaxed against the pack and thought of ways he could study Luffy and not get killed by his crew. He'd have to be careful so he could put him back to together without any changes to his personality. Working with brains was sensitive business.

Just as his mind was formulating another version of pulling the smaller male apart Luffy walked over.

"I saw a waterfall not far from here that we could eat by. Or there was a cliff that looked interesting a bit further. You decide.", Luffy panted after his work out.

He saw that the animal was still alive, "Doesn't really matter…"

He was cut off, " _You_ have to decide." Luffy exclaimed.

Eyes opened a fraction wider at the vehemence of the statement, "Why do I have to decide? This was your idea Luffy-ya."

Luffy blushed slightly and looked a bit embarrassed, "You just have, too is all. We can't always do just what I want to do…" he trailed off shuffling his feet and looking at the ground.

He really wanted to push for a proper answer but decided it was to much effort so responded, "If I must make the choice then the cliff," thinking there were likely to be fewer creatures to be abused there. Who knew what would be at a waterfall.

Luffy looked relieved and reached for the pack once Law stood up and they slowly made their way in the direction of the cliff. The afternoon had just started and the doctor wondered what else was in store for him as the day went on. He couldn't help but quietly sigh at the thought of spending the day with his energetic ally.


	10. Chapter 10

Nami broke the sense of camaraderie between the men when she walked up waving money. "This is in case there is a village or shops to restock".

Sanji reached for the cash with his usual bright smile for the lady plastered on his face. That smile faded into a look of confusion as Nami leaned in close whispering, "I put a bit extra in just in case". She then winked and sauntered off to the upper deck where Ussop and chopper were setting out the food from their packs for a picnic lunch.

It seemed only 4 males were headed to shore this trip ashore. It made sense since there was no dock and the mini-merry only held four people max so it would take a few trips back and forth to get everyone there. Even more once the provisions were loaded. The crew, mostly their captain, ate a lot so it may take two trips just to bring the food from shore.

"Ready?" Zoro's deep voice shook him from his thoughts.

Shoving the bills deep into his pocket he lit a fresh smoke, "Yep. Let's do this".

Zoro grinned as he grabbed their one pack and that's when Sanji realized he'd packed their food into only one pack instead of separately like he did with most of the others. Law and Luffy's were packed in one since he knew they would be together exploring. He couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks when the realization hit him.

Zoro had started heading below deck at a leisurely pace and Sanji was left to follow. Luffy had shot himself and Law across so they had the mini-merry all to themselves for the short crossing. They had just settled in and were leaving the belly of the sunny when he heard Nami's voice from above.

Nami was leaning over the railing saying, "If there isn't any village you know what to do".

"Yes, Nami my sweet," he answered with hearts for eyes.

He'd thought ahead and packed some large bags into they're and Luffy's packs. Law carried a den den mushi with him, Luffy couldn't be trusted with one unless absolutely necessary, so he could contact them with the one in his pocket and let them know they needed to gather supplies. Zoro had one but Sanji doubted he had it on him since he hated the noise and bother most of the time and since they were together it didn't matter. If it came down to manually acquiring supplies he hoped Law could keep Luffy reined in enough to actually not overdo it as he was prone to do. The ship could only hold so much after all.

Shooting a sidelong glance at his fellow passenger Sanji wondered what the day would hold and had a feeling it would hold a competition between the two if they had to hunt for supplies.

"Like what you see shitty cook?"

Sanji blushed and averted his gaze. He hadn't realized he'd been looking at the moss head long enough to be caught out.

"That color suits you", Zoro said with a grin when Sanji didn't respond.

Blush deepening and spreading from just his cheekbones to cover his cheeks Sanji was glad to see they were at the beaches edge and he could put some distance between them. Even in a relaxed position the green haired male had an impressive physique and their shoulders touched at the slightest wave. Sanji wasn't sure when he became so aware of the swordsman but beaching the little boat was like a God send.

Once their feet touched the pale sand of the long narrow beach they had moored the Sunny by Sanji wasted no time getting out and trying to nonchalantly lighting a cigarette. He hoped the calming burn of the smoke down his throat would calm his nerves.

"Damn that moss-for-brains," he muttered while taking a deep drag off his cigarette.

Having slung the pack over one shoulder Zoro looked at him inquisitively, "You say something cook?"

While releasing the lung full of smoke he hadn't realized he'd been holding Sanji turned and headed towards the woods, "Nope."

Zoro shrugged and simply followed the cook deeper into the island, "So do we have a plan or just going to wander around?"

"Of course we have a plan shitty moss-head," was the reply tossed over a shoulder.

Quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, "Mind sharing?"

"First we will find a high vantage point and see what the island has to offer." Looking the muscle bound male over from head to toe as they walked, "That is _if_ you can keep yourself from getting lost."

Looking a bit sheepish the swordsman grunted something incomprehensible and closed the gap between them a bit more.

Thus reassured the other wouldn't wander off, at least not for a while because no one knew what might happen during their time on the island, Sanji stubbed out his now finished smoke and looked around for any incline that might give them a better look at the island. When they'd anchored he was busy making sure his job as ships cook was done and didn't really scope out the island like he should have given that he couldn't count on his directionally challenged companion.

"There's a rise over there," Zoro said pointing to the left.

"And how would you know that?" Sanji asked.

"Saw it when I was raising the mainsail".

Sanji stopped and looked in the direction but headed right instead of left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zoro asked indignantly.

"I'm heading towards the hill you mentioned seeing." Sanji replied.

"I said it was that way not this," Zoro replied hastily.

Sanji stopped again. He turned to face his crew mate dead on, "I know. I also know you have no sense of direction." Seeing Zoro flinch slightly at the words he eased his posture a bit and continued, "Listen Zoro we all know that if you need to go left you go right and vice versa. We can't be good at _everything_ and while you can handle most things directions are not your forte".

Zoro grinned, "Ok, I'll just enjoy the view."

All Sanji could do was blink at this reaction from his rival. Usually all he had to do was mention being directionally challenged and they were fighting like feral cats and dogs. This was something new and he wasn't sure how to deal with it so he lowered his guard, turned back around and started walking again with the swordsman following closely behind.

The island was good sized but nothing huge so it didn't take long before they reached the summit, if you could call it that, of a hill that allowed them to look over a good portion of the island through the fence like trunks of the scattered trees.

There didn't seem to be any village, or any inhabitants for that matter, and that meant they'd have to gather supplies the hard way… manually. However, it didn't seem like it'd be too difficult as the swordsman pointed out a waterfall not far from them.

"We could go there, have lunch, and maybe swim before we start gathering some supplies for the ship." Zoro pointed to the waterfall.

Sanji could only stare with jaw slightly agape.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Zoro asked.

Sanji loved the water and all it entailed such as swimming, fishing, sunbathing, beautiful ladies in bikinis, soft breezes, and above all the quiet. Quiet was something he rarely enjoyed with Luffy for a captain. The boy just couldn't be still or quiet. Even sleeping he was noisy and snored loudly while tossing in his bunk. The waterfall would be perfect for some relaxation but how did Zoro know he'd like that spot in particular?

As if reading the blondes mind, "I'm not stupid nor am I completely unobservant." he said with a blush dusting his cheeks. "You like the water and quiet almost as much, maybe more if you'd be honest about it, than women. Seeing it close by it seemed perfect."

Still gaping Sanji could only give a small nod before being snapped out of it by Zoro's next words.

"Then while you relax it shouldn't be too difficult for me to gather supplies to take back with us," Zorro smiled and his swords clinked when he placed a hand on them.

"Wait just a minute." Sanji started but was cut off when Zoro started walking away, in the wrong direction of course.

Zoro stopped after he dodged the foot the cook swung towards his head, "Oi what the hell cook?"

Sanji couldn't help but grin a little at the look on the others face. It was a combination of emotions flitting across in rapid succession. Not limited to confusion, questioning, irked, and battle ready. Even his hand was tightly gripping the hilt of Wado Ichimonji **.**

"Come on, shitty moss-head," Sanji started in the direction of the waterfall. "We can fight when we get there regarding your idea that you'll be the only one gathering supplies."

Relaxing his grip Zoro quietly followed Sanji to the waterfall. It was gorgeous. Lush foliage grew not far from the edge of a small sandy patch of sand that might be called a beach, if you could call such a small area a beach. There was also a small, though larger than the beach, area of grass that would be perfect for a picnic and so Sanji strolled over and motioned for the back Zoro still carried.

Sanji noticed Zoro gazing longingly at the falling water and said, "Once we eat we should have some time."

Zoro silently looked at him quirking a brow in question.

"It means you can swim," Sanji wasn't the only water lover, "or meditate or whatever."

Zoro nodded in understanding and turned his attention to the area surrounding the pool of cool water. They wouldn't have any trouble gathering various food items to take back with them. The trees lining the small clearing had branches which were heavy with what looked like fruits. Some he'd never seen before but he'd trust the cook to tell him what was edible and what wasn't when the time came. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd done this sort of thing and the cook was well educated as his profession required.

Sanji felt the swordsman's gaze land on him as he finished unpacking the lunch and placing the last bit of food on the blanket he'd brought for the picnic. Never let it be said he wasn't prepared.

"Lunch is ready," he said without looking up and quickly filling a plate.

It only took a couple steps for Zoro to join him on the blanket and take the plate Sanji held out to him. It was piled high with his favorites.

"All my favorites...thanks cook," he said as he grabbed a fork and started eating before adding. "It's delicious as usual."

Sanji felt his cheeks become warm again and wondered if he'd ever get used to hearing compliments from his rival crew member.

"Glad you like it," he said shyly and popped the cork on a bottle of wine he'd brought.

Zoro looked at the bottle of wine the cook was holding with appreciation before noticing a couple bottles of sake. It was then he smiled widely at the blonde as he grabbed one to wash down the food in front of him.

This time it was his ears he could feel heating up and averted his blue eyes towards the beautiful view before him. _Everything was perfect_ he thought. _Clear skies, warm sun, light breeze, cascading and rippling water giving off a hint of spray, and the sound of birds in the surrounding woods adding the perfect background for enjoying good food and wine on a_ first…

Hold on just one damn minute. Was he thinking… _date?_ No, that couldn't be it... could it?

He was grateful when he choked on his mouthful of wine as the redness it caused covered the raging blush he knew was covering his face, neck, and ears. He really needed to get his shit together.

Meanwhile, Zoro lightly patted his back to help him clear the blockage. He wore a condescendingly concerned look as he waited for the cook to regain his ability to breathe freely.

"You ok?" he asked, barely containing his laughter, once the coughing fit had ceased.

Sanji just nodded. He couldn't trust himself to look at the other man and started rifling through the pack as a distraction from his thoughts.

"You're not packing up already are you?" Zoro cocked his head to one side, "I haven't finished drinking and you haven't eaten anything."

Sanji could see him eyeing the other couple bottles of booze he'd brought along, "No. I'm looking for the den den mushi so I can contact Law and Luffy. They need to help us restock."

Reassured the swordsman went back to eating and drinking while lounging comfortably on the blanket in the sun. Damn if his golden skin didn't glow in this light. It didn't help the cook's frame of mind to see supple muscles sliding under tanned skin.

 _Get it together dumbass_ , he thought as he finally located what he was looking for and started the process of contacting the other pair on the island.

Making a simple call should have only taken a matter of a minute or two yet add Luffy into the mix and it turned into a lengthy ordeal. It didn't help that Zoro was laughing his head off during Sanji's struggle to relate the message to the two captains that they'd need to forage supplies while before heading to the ship.

Sanji sat there holding the snail like apparatus in the palm of one hand while cradling his glass of wine in the other the whole time listening to the two at the other end childishly fighting over who was going to talk and what was going to be said.

By the time he was finished with the call he was exhausted and had finished the bottle wine he'd opened. Luckily he'd brought another and promptly opened it and drained a good portion before even considering using the glass in front of him.

Zoro finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Sanji saw this and wondered if he shouldn't make those real tears instead of those from laughing so hard at his dilemma just moments ago. _A few good kicks would do the trick_ , he thought.

Before he could put thought into action Zoro drained what was left of his second bottle of sake, kicked off his boots, and stood. He stretched lazily before peeling off his shirt and started working on slowly disrobing the lower half of his body. It was as if he knew Sanji was watching, and he probably did damn him, with the way he slowly stripped in an unabashed way.

Sanji, realizing he was staring, tried to look away by turning his head to the side. Problem was his eyes didn't follow and stayed glued on the sight before him. It wasn't long before Zoro stood there in naked glory and Sanji felt a nose bleed coming on at the same moment the swordsman tossed a saucy grin over his shoulder along with a wink and walked slowly into the pool of water just a few feet away. Once he was deep enough he dove under the water and that broke the spell for the cook.

Of course he wanted to see the other male break the surface, skin glistening with drops of water, but he'd be damned if he'd let the other know he got under his skin. So he did the most rational thing he could think of… he turned around, away from the water, and downed the last of the wine in his glass muttering, " _To hell with that perfect masculine body dammit_."


	11. Chapter 11

It took longer than it should have, or would have if he'd been alone, to reach the cliffs edge with Luffy stopping to fight some creature or getting distracted by something. He really was like a child in some ways and that was a part of him that Law found himself envious of. He left his innocence and childhood behind him years ago. Hell, he _was_ a child when he'd lost his innocence and compassion. If it hadn't been for the time spent with Corazon he would have probably self-destructed and definitely he'd not have what little compassion he had if it weren't for that man who put Law's life above his own.

So he couldn't hate Luffy. Be annoyed with him yes… _hell yes_. Proof of that was when Sanji called them to say they needed to bring supplies back with them since there were no shops on the island. Of course, this took longer than need be, too. Again thanks to Luffy. He got excited about everything and the den den mushi was no exception.

In his child-like exuberance he tried multiple times to snatch the creature from Law's hand, excitedly yelling about all the things they'd seen in their short jaunt across the island so far. Luffy finally managed to get the talking snail, as he called it, and Law had to threaten to swap back to the ship and leave the rubber boy with a towel if he didn't behave. This brought Luffy up short and he sullenly handed the device back to Law. This is when the sound of Zoro laughing loudly could be heard clearly. Law had wondered if he was hearing right and someone on the other end was laughing but with Luffy making a ton of racket he hadn't been sure.

The pout on Luffy's face lasted only long enough for something to make a noise just ahead of them and he was back to bouncing and tugging at Law's coat to get him to move in the direction to see what was there. Law let himself to be led through the woods while quickly finishing the conversation with the blonde who sounded frustrated from it all.

He told Luffy they'd have to gather supplies on their way back in case the other captain didn't hear what Sanji had told him.

"Right…" Luffy said excitedly only to be deflated when he saw the cause of the noise in the bushes.

It was a large creature covered in thick scales and horns. The thing looked like it'd been pieced together with scraps of other animals. It was lumbering its way through the underbrush away from them and Law thought Luffy was going to attack only to be shocked when he was led back in the direction of the cliff.

"Not going to fight the beast Luffy-ya?"

Shaking his head, "Nope, it didn't look tasty or strong."

It always amazed Law that Luffy could sum up someone or something within a matter of seconds. When that creature looked back at them Law discerned gentle warm brown eyes looking with fear at them as the cumbersome creature tried to move as fast as it could. He was glad Luffy wasn't going to hurt the thing and wasn't sure what brought such a feeling to surface in him.

Luffy had fought around four critters so far and killed none of them. He didn't even serious wound them. He just pitted himself against the ones that looked strong and willing to fight. Like it was a game or self-challenge of sorts and the rounds usually ended with Luffy patting the thing on the head telling it that he enjoyed the fight. The thought of dissecting the rubber male was never far from Law's mind because of things like this. When Luffy fought he went all out. He didn't hold back and didn't expect is opponent to either. He fought fair no matter who he went up against and that was something Law hadn't seen much of before. Not in a pirate at least.

Plenty of pirates, hell all of them he'd met or heard about, wanted to be "The King of the Pirates" but none could be said to fight fair. They slaughtered anything and everything on a whim and didn't give a thought towards those who were hurt by their actions. They made him think of the people who lied and ruthlessly wiped out Flevance. He'd dissect those willingly but not for the same reason he wants to get inside Luffy.

Those asshats he wants to rip apart just as ruthlessly as they treat the world around them. Luffy he wants to study. But that would have to wait, nothing new there, as they finally cleared the trees and reached the cliff overlooking the vast sea they traveled to get here. It was beautiful. The sun was high and a soft wind blew enough to bring the scent of the sea with it to cool the males as they stood looking at the scenery.

Of course this calm didn't last long before Luffy was vigorously digging in the pack he'd placed on the ground before him. A blanket was tossed to the side along with a couple wooden mugs. Law was grateful that the cook hadn't packed glass in their pack but then again he should know his captain by now.

Law laid out the blanket next to a large rock near the edge of the cliff. No trees grew this close but the boulder was large enough to use as a back rest and he could read the book he'd tucked into his coat in pleasant surroundings…except…

Luffy bounded over smiling like the sun itself and placed the food on the blanket neatly. Or as neatly as Luffy could given his gung-ho personality. He then sat down and stared at the doctor not saying a word.

"Problem, Luffy-ya?"

"Nope, just waiting," Luffy simply replied and continued to wait.

Law cocked his head, "Are you feeling alright?"

Nodding his head vigorously after wiping away a bit of drool, "Yep, fine."

"Then waiting for what exactly?" He knew he probably shouldn't ask but this behavior was so out of character for the other captain.

"You to start," Luffy said like it should have been obvious to any idiot.

It wasn't like Luffy to wait for someone else to start eating. He'd usually dig in and shovel whatever was there into his stretchy mouth. Law decided it wasn't worth the effort to try and figure out so he swallowed any questions he may have and reached for a plate and chopsticks. Once he'd started eating Luffy dug in, too. Though it wasn't his usual frenzy and Law could see he was holding himself back the best he could.

"Luffy, what's going on?" He couldn't help asking.

"Nuffin…" Was the muffled reply around a mouth full of partially chewed food.

Law continued to enjoy his meal of fish, rice, and other Japanese cuisine while covertly watching the other male.

Arranged on the blanket haphazardly was all the food from the bag plus a large thermos of something Law thought might be tea. Luffy was surrounded by large pieces of various cuts of meats while the other dishes made their way closer to Law. At one point a bento filled with onigiri with plums stuck to them made their way over only to be quickly dashed away and gulped down by Luffy.

Law could only grin. Seems Luffy remembered what Law liked and disliked and tried to make sure Law had his fill of his favorite foods while his least favorites, pickled plums and bread to name two, weren't close to him. He'd never seen Luffy act this way before.

Luffy pushed a dish of grilled fish towards him, "You need to eat more. You're skinny, like I said before. Really sexy though..."

His speech trailed off as he finished off everything but a couple plain rice balls and the plate of fish he'd shoved over. Law couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, you're blushing." Luffy stretched his neck so his face was in front of Law's. "Why?"

Choking a bit on his bite of food Law looked incredulously at the other male, "What do you mean _why_?"

The rubber face cocked to the side, "Just …why? Why are you blushing? Did I embarrass you?"

Law moved to shove the stretchy face with his hand and in hindsight he probably shouldn't have done that as Luffy started licking his fingers again. Really what was this guy thinking?

Pulling his hand back with a jerk only worked in bringing the head back closer again. His finger still locked between two lips and a tongue swirling around the digit in a seductive way.

 _Did Luffy even know what he was doing when he did things like this? Did he do it to anyone else?_ _What was making him do these things?_ Thoughts raced through Law's mind as his one finger was swapped for another with no chance of release, it seemed, until all had been devoured.

"Strawhat-ya?"

"Hmmm?" Fingers still being licked to death

"May I have my hand back?"

Tongue still playing with the finger currently in his mouth Luffy seemed to think it over before releasing Law reluctantly.

Wiping his hand on a napkin that had been packed for them Law said, "Thank you but mind tell me exactly what the hell you doing?"

Luffy cocked his head and looked at Law like he was being uncharacteristically obtuse, "I was tasting you."

The comment was made flatly and not what Law expected. Though if asked he'd be hard put to say what he _had_ expected for an answer. So he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Luffy-ya you've been acting different and I'm asking you why."

He shouldn't have wasted his breathe because the other captain had decided that since the food was gone and all of Law's fingers were licked clean he needed to check out the cliff so the words fell into the void that was where Luffy had been moments earlier.

Law shook his head in wonderment and started packing up the things from lunch. Before doing so he noticed that the pack still held some things. Curious he pulled the items out for inspection while keeping tabs on the other male. It really wouldn't do to lose the Strawhat's captain and have to deal with the rest of the crew. Trouble he'd rather avoid.

He found a couple of large sacks he figured were for the supplies they needed to gather, a box of matches, and a metal box labeled poison. Nothing out of the ordinary once he found that box actually held emergency rations, probably disguised so Luffy wouldn't eat it, and so he put them away along with the other stuff scattered around him and looked up in time to see Luffy disappear.

Last Law had seen was Luffy trotting along the cliff edge checking out everything in sight and then suddenly POOF the man was gone; just disappeared in an instant. Law wasn't one to freak out easily and knowing the other captain he gave it a few seconds to see if he'd reappear before heading in the direction he last saw the male.

Nothing…Luffy was nowhere to be seen and Law was starting to worry. He questioned, briefly, why he'd be so upset about the other just poofing out of sight but decided he'd file that along with everything else and work on it later. That list was growing longer with every hour that passed it seemed.

He was just getting ready to call the first mate and cook when he heard joyous laughter floating up from the cliffs edge. Slowly sidling closer he looked down and saw Luffy using a tree growing from the side of the cliff as a swing. It was low enough that huge fish were jumping up trying to grab a quick meal.

At first Law was pissed and opened his mouth to yell at the happy-go-lucky infuriating male but he knew it wouldn't do any good and as he watched he could see Luffy do something akin to acrobatics. It was like he was playing with the sea monsters. He'd dangle himself until almost caught in gaping jaws then spring up out of harms way. He did get caught by one quick, hungry, eel looking thing but Luffy simply punched his way out and back to the limb to play again.

After an hour of this Law yelled that they should get moving and as Luffy's new playmates were tiring he didn't argue and snapped himself back to the top of the cliff next to the doctor.

Panting heavily, "That was fun."

Shouldering the pack to single he was leaving Law smiled at his companion.

"Did you see those huge things trying to eat me? One got me but I got away." Luffy said proudly.

"Yes, I saw. Now we need to gather supplies and head back to the ship." Law looked at the sun getting lower in the sky.

"Awe but I want to explore more. There's the waterfall I saw earlier and probably tons more beasts to battle with." Luffy started saying with a slight pout that turned into excitement at the thought of more adventure.

Law considered the best way to continue when Luffy said nonchalantly, "And I want to spend more time alone with you."

A bit surprised at the statement, "We are together on the Sunny all the time Luffy-ya."

Again Luffy looked at him like he should understand something so simple, "No _alone_ Traffy. I want to be alone with you instead with everyone else."

"Why?" Was all Law could think of to ask.

As Luffy trotted ahead a little he tossed over his shoulder as if it was common knowledge, "Cause I like being with you."

"Don't you like being with your crew, too?" Law knew Luffy thought in simple terms and knew he thought ally meant friend so is this what was going on and Law had been over thinking things.

Luffy stopped dead in his tracks, turned to face Law, and grabbed the doctor's face with both hands saying, "Of course I like my crew silly but I like you more," before placing a chaste kiss on Law's lips.

Law's brain either exploded or melted down or maybe even both he wasn't sure. All he knew was he was suddenly very tired from all the thoughts whirling around his head and Luffy striding off like nothing had just happened wasn't helping.

Law needed time to think but before that could happen Luffy stopped once again and asked with a sheepish look on his face, "Don't you like being alone with me Traffy?"

If Law's brain wasn't overheated before it sure as hell was now. He stood there staring at Luffy who was waiting for an answer and the longer it took for Law to speak the sadder Luffy looked. He didn't like Luffy looking sad. The boy was supposed to be happy and carefree. That's what Law loved about him… _loved_? And the last of his senses shattered allowing him to give up any pretense he may have had about the male in front of him.

"Yes, Luffy-ya I like being with you, too." He said shyly.

"Then that settles that, "Luffy blurted and started walking again leaving Law to pull himself together the best he could and follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoro swam easily to the waterfall and sat cross-legged on a rock flattened over time by the water falling onto it. Sanji didn't turn around till he finished his lunch, which was torture. He could hear the soft splashing of water as the other swam but it stopped suddenly and he wanted to know why.

Thoughts of Zoro drowning came to mind only to be brushed aside. The idiot swam next to the sunny, with Sea Kings trying to grab a snack occasionally, to train somedays so this small lagoon wouldn't pose a problem. Sanji had more thoughts of what could happen here on an unknown island but tried to brush them away quickly as he finally swallowed the last of his lunch and started packing up. None of this took the cook long but felt like forever until he was finally done with his work and could check on the green haired swordsman.

There he was sitting, meditating, with the pounding force of the water cascading down unto his head like it was nothing. It was almost like he was napping. After watching for a few moments Sanji decided he could try for a swim. After all, when Zoro mediated, or napped for that matter, he was oblivious to his surroundings unless there was trouble. The man could tune out everything unless he or the ship was being attacked. Not even the ruckus Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper made bothered him. Only when one of them, usually Luffy, ended up in his lap did he wake and start griping about being woken.

With this in mind the blonde stripped down to his boxers before hesitating and eyeing the male still under the waterfall. In the intervening seconds that passed he had a debate inside his head about them both being males and Zoro had seen him naked before and so on. They did share a bathroom and sleeping quarters so what was the hold up. That was all it took and almost defiantly he whipped off his shorts and strode into the water.

The water was freezing compared to the heat of the sun he'd enjoyed while eating and simply walking it wouldn't do. His teeth were already starting to chatter and he was only in up to is mid-thighs. This meant one thing and Sanji took a deep breath and dove into the cool water only to come up gasping from the chill that overtook him.

"It's not that bad, Cook." Came a deep voice from his left.

Teeth still chattering and praying his body would adjust quickly, "No, it's not bad at all. Rather refreshing."

He could sense rather than see the smirk on the others face as he lied about it being refreshing and that annoyed him enough to start swimming around stiffly.

Honestly, he loved _water_ but damn this was cold and he figured his mind must have frozen solid cause he dove under and swam as far as he could into even cooler depths to see if maybe the bottom was made of ice or something. By the time he broke surface his body had acclimated a bit to the water and he wasn't shivering anymore. Floating on his back, looking at the sky, with the sun beating down on him helped a bit and was very relaxing. So relaxing he could almost fall asleep as the falling water made gentle waves that slowly rocked his floating form.

"Oi, if you go to sleep you're likely to drown shit-cook." The voice was close to his ear and not much more than a whisper, "Though, I'd definitely save someone as beautiful as you."

Sanji jerked awake from a doze he'd not known he had fallen into and sputtered as he inhaled a bit of water. Struggling to breathe freely and keep his head above water he didn't even notice when strong hands wrapped around his waist to help keep him afloat. Not even when his hands grabbed strong broad shoulders in his short fight for life.

Clearing his lungs his breathe started to even out and he suffered only a small bout of coughing to clear what was lingering in his throat and lungs that he finally noticed just how close his body, _naked body,_ was to his companion's _naked_ body that Sanji became aware that more than just their hands were touching each other.

Feeling panic start to set in he started to push on the shoulders his hands were still clutching only to be pulled closer by strong hands on his waist. "Just hold on and I'll get us to shallow water."

Instinct, or panic, made Sanji want to struggle but the strong arm wrapping around his waist stopped him and his mind about exploded feeling the length of the warm strong body that was pressed the length of his at the moment.

Thinking the cook was shivering, "You're cold so just relax and I'll get my most important cargo to shore."

Sanji felt the hot breath on the shell of his ear as the words were said so softly he wasn't sure he heard correctly. And once they reached the area shallow enough to stand he was promptly picked up bridal style and carried to shore. Once the air touched his skin he started shivering and teeth starting chattering full force this time.

"I must have been colder than I thought," he muttered through rapidly clicking teeth.

Zoro looked down at him with a brown quirked in question but he was embarrassed about being saved, let alone being carried, that he just closed his eyes and focused on controlling his body and blocking out the sight of one beautiful green eye looking at him with a mixture of concern and question.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Sanji thought while feeling himself being placed gently on a blanket. It had to be the one they'd had lunch on. Still he could open his eyes and he felt something wrap around him followed by something hard pressed against his back and strong bands wrap around him.

Gradually Sanji started to warm up and as he did so he felt sleepy. His teeth stopped the mad chatter they had been doing and the shivers that wracked his body slowed till they completely disappeared as warmth crept through his skin and into his bones. He felt content being held in these strong arms. Safe was something else and probably why he dropped off so fast causing his weight to press against the broad chest behind him.

Sanji woke in the sun, covered in Zoro's long coat, and blinked at his surroundings. It took only a minute for his memories of recent events to come flooding back, red to cover his face and ears, causing him to bury his face the fabric of the coat. He wanted to sink into a deep hole were he'd not have to see the swordsman again. Not hear the jibes he'd have tossed at him about how he'd been stupid and put himself in a dangerous situation.

Though he did realize that he felt well rested, something he'd not felt the past few days. Not since Zoro had started acting weird and spouting nonsense. The thought of the muscle bound idiot he peeked over the color of the coat and looked for the source of his embarrassment.

Close by he could see a bag that he'd brought with them over flowing with food stuffs. Then there was the carcass of some beast he'd never seen before. It was a big ugly thing and his brain was already thinking of ways to serve it up. A noise interrupted his culinary thoughts and it was Zoro coming back with the second sack stuffed full and another, different creature, in tow.

Zoro was topless; Sanji still huddled under his coat after-all, and glistened with sweat from the hunt with muscles bulging but not straining at the weight of his burdens, "Oi, you're awake. You feeling better?"

Sanji nodded in response unsure if he could talk normally after seeing this God like creature casually stroll from the darkness of the woods into the sunlight with skin glowing in the sun.

Zoro tossed the creature effortlessly next to the other one he'd caught earlier and set the bag down with a slight thump, "You sure?" he asked covering the distance between them, " Your face is red. Have you developed a fever?"

Sanji tried not to flinch away from the large tanned hand as it touched his forehead, "I'm sure I haven't."

Something flashed in his mind and he blurted with a pout, "Not that _cargo_ gets fevers."

Zoro busted out laughing at the pout on the cooks face and tussled his hair, "Well that's good then, eh?"

Sanji was furious and fumed, "How dare you call me cargo you moldy-brained-shit-head."

Zoro squatted down to be face to face with the temperamental blonde, "If I had said _person_ , like I wanted, how would you have felt?"

Face almost steaming hot at what those words implied but not yet ready to give in to this man. It could still be a joke at his expense so he simply ignored it and glared at the green eye staring at him.

"We better head back to the ship." Looking at the supplies off to his left, "I take it those are the supplies we need to take back?"

"Yep," Zoro said while standing to give the cook room to get dressed.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Sanji said and hurriedly dressed.

Zoro had moved to the edge of the lagoon and was looking at the fine mist blooming at the base of the waterfall causing small diamond like sparkles and occasional rainbow to appear.

Sanji walked over and draped the borrowed coat over broad shoulders. He'd never admit to his hands lingering on those shoulders or the thought of just how well built the swordsman was… _Never_. He wasn't attracted to the man after all. He liked women and women alone…didn't he?

Shaking his head he strode purposefully towards the supplies and picked up one bag, tossing it over his shoulder and grabbed the tail of the closest carcass before starting back towards the Sunny. He expected, and wasn't disappointed, that Zoro grabbed the rest along with the backpack and followed him into the woods. The meat would be easier to cut and handle once they got closer to the ship. Be damn difficult to tote hunks of meat rather than drag a carcass no matter how big the damn thing was.

As they slowly they made their way through the trees towards the ship Sanji still fumed at being called cargo. He just couldn't let it go…

"Cargo… _you_ called _me_ cargo." He grumbled dragging the corpse behind him.

"You haven't answered my question cook." Zoro replied.

Sanji stopped suddenly realizing he'd spoken out loud, "What question?"

"The cargo vs person question ero-cook." Zoro was made to halt as Sanji was in his way.

"That's not a question you should be asking." He replied feeling a bit flustered at being made to remember that awkward moment.

Seeing the faint blush grace the blondes cheeks Zoro became a bit more insistent, "Why shouldn't I be asking the guy in front of me, that is adorable as hell, a question like that?"

"Ad…Ador…ahem… _Adorable_?" Sanji almost shouted. He could feel his ears turn red and he hated that the stupid muscle head could do this to him.

Setting down the huge sack he carried Zoro leaned on it casually while raking his gaze up and down the blonde before him, "Yep, E… adorable."

That was it. Sanji couldn't take anymore crap that this…this…stupid, mildew covered moss-for brains, stupid… wait he'd said that already… swordsman was dishing out. He set down his sack and released his hold on the critter he was dragging beside him and stormed over to the relaxed… _and stupidly grinning_ he thought… swordsman to kick some sense into his thick skull.

Seeing the blonde approach Zoro let go of his own dead animal but didn't stop leaning against the bag of supplies. His grin getting wider did nothing but add to the cooks anger. A few last quick strides and he was in front of this male who had caused him sleepless nights and endless confusion. Just as he got toe to toe with the tanned male he looked into the green eye staring at him as if asking what was coming next and hesitated.

That hesitation was his undoing because Zoro took advantage, Sanji would go to his grave swearing he didn't want anything of this sort to happen, and pulled him into his arms and firmly against his chest.

"Now will my blonde beauty answer my question?" Zoro asked in a low voice.

Sanji couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. His body acted on its own and shivered at the seductive undertone he knew could come from those lips if prompted but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. It went against all he's been so far in his twenty some years of life. He has always been a skirt chaser. So why did this strong, hard bodied male have the ability to entice this sort of reaction from him?

Zoro could feel the conflict in the other male and decided he'd tortured him enough for one day. He didn't want to traumatize the blonde, at least not here and now, so he tilted the finely sculpted chin in one hand and chastely kissed the cooks lips before releasing him.

"I won't press anymore today. But I will need to know what you want and feel soon shit-cook" Zoro said softly and flicked his tongue against the cooks ear lightly, "Let's go back to the Sunny."

Sanji felt cold when the strong arms released him and shivered slightly but the term 'shit-cook' brought him back to his senses enough to grab his portion of the supplies and hurry through the woods. He didn't look back at any time and only once did he say loudly, "Stay close so you don't get lost marimo."

Zoro's lips turned up at the corners just a bit, "I wouldn't dream of missing out on this view."

"Honestly, I've got to get better control over my blushing." Sanji muttered to himself. "This simply won't do…acting like a school girl over a stupid marimo."


	13. Chapter 13

Law followed Luffy around for a while before he decided enough was enough. He'd watched another 3 beasts be beaten up, gathered some plants he'd never seen before, and honestly he was tired of roaming aimlessly. They'd made a quick stop by the waterfall but neither can swim so it was useless them being there long and they left shortly after arriving.

Luffy was a handful at the best of times and it seemed he was trying to be on his best behavior today though Law wasn't sure there was much difference between best and normal for the boy. It was only after he told Luffy that they couldn't swim and that meant no playing around, like at the cliff, because if he went in he was done for. Luffy tried saying that Law would save him and it took a few minutes for Law to get him to understand that he couldn't help him. When it came to water they were sunk…literally.

So, on they went to other adventures as Luffy called it. Law sat and watched as Luffy got up to his shenanigans. That is until he decided Law needed to participate then it was impossible to enjoy relaxing against a tree, looking at the plant life, or reading the book he'd brought. It was chatter, more chatter, beg, plead, and dance around trying to convince him to join in before finally giving up.

As they continued to wander around Law mentioned, "Luffy-ya, we should start gathering supplies for the ship soon."

Luffy kept going and didn't respond so he figured he needed to spice it up to get his attention. "Strawhat-ya, do you see anything that looks tasty? Anything we can take back to the ship with us?"

At the thought of food or eating or both, Law had a feeling they were both the same thing in the mind of his travel partner, that made Luffy perk up and look around with a new sense of purpose. Law figured he'd gather fruit since the other was looking for moving prey and since they could fish from the ship at any time land items seemed the thing to bring back.

It wasn't long and Luffy saw a large bird, Law hadn't a clue what the thing was as everything on this island was huge and ugly but this one flew so it was a bird apparently, and gum gum rocketed himself towards the thing. Law watched the fight as the _thing,_ would it even be edible? Law wondered, and Luffy circled wildly in the sky above before finally making a room and cutting fruit from trees surrounding him.

It seemed that this creature was tougher than the others and it was taking Luffy longer to subdue it and bring the beast to earth for transport to the ship. Law wasn't especially worried as long as Luffy didn't leave his line of sight. He put this down as not wanting to have to explain to the Straw Hat Crew that he'd lost track of their captain when he went back alone.

Finally Luffy the fatal blow and was dragging the creature towards Law talking excitedly, "I won! It gave a good fight but I won."

"Good, now let's head back." Law said.

"Aww but I wanted to explore some more." Luffy pouted following Law.

"It will take the cook time to prep this stuff for loading on the ship so we should get back." Law said still meandering his way through the woods.

Luffy could only pout but said hopefully, "Yeah, but we could still stop if we see something interesting right?"

Seeing his partner a little low Law couldn't help replying, "If we see something interesting on the way I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Luffy's exuberance was back in a flash and he stretched his neck so his lips could meet Law's in another chaste kiss.

Law's eyes widened in shock at the quick show of affection and he couldn't help but wonder if Luffy knew what kissing meant.

"Luffy-ya, may I ask a question?" He asked tentatively.

"Sure Traffy, you can ask me anything," Luffy answered promptly.

Law stopped and turned to look into the others coal colored eyes, "Why did you kiss me?"

Luffy's grin widened, "Cause I wanted, too."

Well, it was an answer after all but let's try this again, Law thought. "Luffy do you know what kissing someone means?"

"Yep," was the short reply.

Taking a deep breathe, "Can you tell me what kissing means then?"

Luffy looked at Law like he'd grown a second head, "Well yeah. It means you like that person, duh."

He couldn't dispute the answer but more information was needed, "You like the members of your crew right?"

"Yep," again was the short response.

Law could feel his irritation growing a little, "So you kiss everyone on your crew?"

The way Luffy was looking at him made Law wonder if he hadn't sprouted a third head, "Of course not silly."

Releasing a deep sigh, "But you like them?"

"Yep," this seemed Luffy's go-to answer in Law's now overheated mind.

"Let's try it this way…Why do you kiss me and not them?" Law said trying to not let his frustration show in his voice. He was glad Luffy didn't go around kissing all his friends or crew but this was ridiculous.

"Well that's simple," Luffy said as if he were explaining something to a child, "I like you most."

With that Luffy's attention was diverted towards a noise or movement behind Law and he was off like a shot to find out what caused it. This left Law with a two large bags of food plus a huge beast to be lugged behind the boy so they didn't get separated. It was quite enough to carry two large food bags stuffed full but to add this creature to the mix and Law was at a loss. Until he saw some vines hanging in a nearby tree.

He cut the vines, tied them to the feet of the creature and then around his waist. He couldn't leave much length between him and the thing, he couldn't help think of it as a _thing_ , or he'd have trouble moving through the woods. So dragging the thing and carrying a pack plus two supply bags Law headed off once again. He'd thought to follow the sound of Luffy but instead kept on a direct line back to the Sunny.

"Straw Hat-ya, I'm heading back to the ship," Law yelled.

"Ok," came a shout from his right.

It was slow going carrying all the stuff back to the ship but eventually Law felt he'd made some progress as the trees were thinning. The steady pace he'd been set by his load gave him time to think. He'd come up with little to no answers but he'd at least had some quiet time to think. It wasn't until he'd reached the beach they'd landed on only hours ago that Law saw Luffy splashing his feet in the water's edge. He could feel his ire rise as he watched the happy-go-lucky captain running along the shoreline.

He was saved from a confrontation by Sanji and Zoro breaking through the trees a few yards away from him. He could see they each had a huge bag and creature in tow as they made their way towards onto the sandy beach.

"Oi Cook-ya, think you can do something with this…this…thing?" Law untied the vine from his waist after setting down the bags of food.

Sanji let go of his parcels and beast to walk over to look at what Law had been dragging behind him, "Hmm, it seems avian…a bird maybe? Might be able to roast it if it is."

"So you don't know what it is either, eh?" Law asked looking at the grotesque thing.

Sanji nonchalantly lit a cig, "Nope, never seen one before." Blowing out a cloud of smoke he nodded towards their haul, "Never seen them either but I'm sure I can do something with them after I look in my books to make sure they won't kill us."

Law was somehow comforted to know the cook would do some research before actually serving the foreign food stuffs. This comfort and that of knowing the day was basically over with allowed him to feel exactly how tired he was and he walked to the water's edge towards the mini Merry. He was going to avoid being taken back to the ship via Luffy the human sling shot if at all possible.

Luffy must have sensed something because he came over with a couple bags of food and loaded the little boat leaving just enough room for two people, unless they held bags on their laps, to cross over to the ship.

Remembering his struggle with the food through the woods; bags or bird thing catching on tree branches or trunks sticking up from the ground among other things, and Law became irritated once again. He refused to return the smile Luffy directed toward him and simply climbed into one of the open seats. He wanted off this island and away from the rubber captain as soon as possible.

This time it was Zoro who seemed to sense something amiss and sauntered over to Merry and eased into the other seat. He took the controls and with a light kick from Sanji the boat was on its way to the Sunny. It wasn't far so it didn't take long and Zoro easily unloaded both bags before heading back to the shore for more. Before he'd jumped back into the Merry he'd been handed a couple books by Chopper to give to Sanji. Without a thought he took the books and headed back in.

Law took this chance to hide himself in the library, the one place Luffy rarely put in an appearance, and calm down. He just wanted to relax without noise or fuss or a certain rubber male. Since he didn't even try to hide his mood the other crew members didn't come near him and only once did one try to ask how his day went before some else covered their mouth and hauled them away from the doctor. Even the bubbly ships doctor, whom Law could see was dying to ask about plants and such, only spoke with Zoro and left him alone.

Law barely paid attention to this and walked quickly to his sanctuary, the library, to settle down comfortably with the book he'd mistakenly taken ashore with him. He'd only managed to read a couple pages and thinking back to them he couldn't remember what he'd read.

In only an hour and half the ship was moving and curiosity got the better of him and Law headed out on deck. Luffy was in his special seat, Franky steering, and the others were keeping watch along the shoreline. They weren't heading out to sea but along the shore of the island they'd recently explored. It didn't make sense, but when did this crew really ever make sense, so he stayed on deck and it didn't take long till he understood. The ship rounded a bend and entered a little bay of sorts. A place that had a natural dock so the ship could get close and everyone could go ashore.

It seemed they were staying for a bit on this slip of an island.


	14. Chapter 14

Sanji broke through the trees just ahead of Zoro and both instantly knew the Doctor of Death wasn't in a good mood. Luffy of course was having fun splashing around at the water's edge seemingly oblivious to the mood of the other captain. One glance and they understood each other. Zoro would get the visiting captain to the ship and Sanji would start preparation on all the meat they'd brought back.

The thing that Law had cut lose intrigued him. It was after all something that flew, unlike the two they had brought that were definitely land creatures, but it was strange looking. All three looked like they'd been made from pieces of beasts that were randomly put together. Nothing like Thriller Barc, no stitches showing they'd been sown together, but instead done solely by nature.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Sanji watching as Luffy followed Law to the mini Merry with the bags Law had carried to the beach. He also saw that his captain had become aware of the doctors mood and instead of jumping in he let Zoro get in and head towards the Sunny.

Once they were gone Sanji lit his cigarette and looked his captain over closely before turning to watch the Merry's progress, "So how was your day?"

"I think I did something wrong." Luffy said softly watching the small craft make a steady path towards the Sunny.

Sometimes his captain could be acutely aware of others feelings and act appropriately and other times it's like he is clueless. But, when it came to people Luffy was usually instinctually aware vs careful observance so it wasn't a surprise that he knew he'd probably done something to upset the other captain. It, also, wasn't shocking that he hadn't a clue what he'd done. Luffy had never been in a relationship other than a friends or family type.

"What makes you say that?" Sanji asked.

"Well, Law didn't seem happy when he got here." Luffy looked sadly at Sanji, "Was it because I beat him?"

Sanji blinked, "Why were you here first if you two were supposed to spend the day together?"

Kicking at the sand with his head down, "I heard something and went to check it out," glancing sidelong at the cook, "And then I thought it would be good to surprise Law by beating him here."

Snubbing out his spent smoke he asked, "So you left him with all the supplies to haul back alone?"

Luffy's face drooped further in frown, "Yeah, I didn't even think about the stuff."

Sanji could see the realization dawn on his captain so he simply waited and watched Zoro head back in the Merry. He hoped the swordsman remembered to bring his knives or he would be doing the cutting up of these monsters strewn about the beach.

His thoughts of knives and carving carcasses were short lived when Luffy whispered, "I didn't mean to leave all the work to him," kicking a bit of sand with his flip flopped foot. Before leaping at the tall lean blonde yelling in a panic, "What do I do Sanji?"

Sanji opened his mouth to insert another cigarette when his captain leapt forward in panicked yelling, "I don't want Law to hate me."

The cook easily kept his balance and managed to avoid his unlit cigarette from being crushed in his captain's frenzied lunge at him. He managed to say "Well…" before his captains neck was stretched back and his head shooting out towards the small vessel. Sanji's cigarette fell from his gaping jaw as he watched the man, still one arm and two legs wrapped around him, place a quick kiss on the morbid doctors cheek before snapping back.

As the cook stood in awe at what just happened Luffy unwound his body from the blondes and wandered off in the direction of the two beasts he and Zoro had hauled to the beach. Still looking at the receding ship the cook could see Law's face glowing red. Whether this was from anger or embarrassment only the doctor would know for sure, but Sanji thought it was more of the latter than the former of the two.

"What are these?" Luffy asked as if nothing had just happened.

Was there some sort of spell or curse placed on the people sailing on the Sunny? Everyone was acting weird. People didn't just act this way… did they?

Sanji shook off his thoughts, this was his nakama after all and they were a strange group so no sense over thinking what his captain did, and answered, "I've no idea".

Luffy hungrily eyed all of the creatures over once more before going back to splashing along the shore and picking up random things to see if they looked like they'd offer him any sort of fun before throwing them so far into the sea that the cook couldn't see where they'd land or hear the splash.

He could, however, see the mini Merry bobbing next to the Sunny unloaded of both cargo and crew. It wasn't long before a shock of green hair connected to broad shoulders was seen making its way back down to the smaller boat. After catching a couple things that were tossed down to him the little boat and its captain headed back to shore. In only minutes and Sanji had his knives and a couple books that might help him figure out the best way to use these animals before he'd start cutting them up.

Zoro lazily lounged against a tree ignoring Luffy's attempts at getting him to play with him. It was only after the cook closed the last book and stood that the swordsman opened his one eye and asked, "Want some help hacking these things?"

Seeing the strong tanned hand, one that had carried him to shore at the waterfall, land on the hilt of the white sword he responded with a blush, "I got it."

As the hand slowly moved off the hilt Sanji caught a fleeting glimpse of what looked like disappointment cross the swordsman's face and lit a cigarettes while muttering between his teeth, "It would save time if you helped." Exhaling a cloud of smoke and pointing a stern finger at the heavily muscled male now next to him, "You have to do what I say and not just go crazy."

"Whatever, you say cook," Was the response.

He really resembled a puppy wanting to impress its owner right now and the blonde hid a grin behind his smoke before giving directions on how to cut each animal to maximize how much meat they'd get from each. Feeding Luffy daily took a lot of food, especially meat, so this was great for restocking their stores.

While effortlessly slicing the animals into manageable sections according to the cooks directions Zoro mentioned, "While I was out hunting I saw a beach that had, what looked like, a place the Sunny could dock."

"I didn't see anything like that." Sanji said hauling some of the meat to the mini Merry.

One last swing of his blade finished the job at hand and as he cleaned the blood from his sword Zoro casually tossed over his shoulder, "Your Majesty, the Prince, was sleeping at that time leaving all the work to a mere peasant like myself so you wouldn't have."

Before Sanji could utter a response the larger male strode past him carrying a huge pile of meat and placing it in the small boat before jumping in and heading back to the Sunny.

" _What the hell,"_ Sanji muttered to himself as he moved the rest of the meat nearer the shore for the next, and last, trip to the ship. " _That man just says what he wants."_

He didn't have to wait long before the small boat came back for him but this time it was Ussop steering it so the blonde had to swallow the ass chewing he had ready for the green haired male and could only glare at nothing as he thought to himself; _Damn moss-for-brains. Idiot swordsman saying stupid things all the damn time, you wait till I get a hold of him. I'll kick his moss covered ass to death this time._

As they carried the cargo to the kitchen from below deck Sanji could see Zoro and Franky talking by the wheel of the ship. It was getting a bit intense as the Swordsman struggled to explain something before Luffy finally shouted loudly, "Let's go!" and the anchor was hoisted and the ship started slowly moving around the island staying close to the shore.

Not sure what exactly was going on and too busy to go on deck and get involved Sanji settled for opening a bottle of wine, pouring a glass, and lighting a smoke before putting away all the food they'd lugged onboard from the island. From the looks of the bags that he'd passed on deck there was a lot of fresh produce to sort through besides all the meats. 


	15. Chapter 15

After anchoring the Sunny in the small bay the entire crew left the ship to go ashore and enjoy what was left of the day. The sun was getting low but Law figured there was a couple hours of daylight left before it started to bring in the twilight.

Girls set up lounge chairs and an umbrella, according to the red head there had to be an umbrella or it wasn't like being at the beach, and the males were doing various things. The cook was setting up the grill while Ussop and Frankie stacked wood in preparation of a fire a bit later. Brooke, Chopper, and Luffy were checking the shore line for anything that might be interesting or fun. Finally the swordsman was sitting on a keg of beer he'd brought ashore, along with some items of food the cook stacked on top of it, and was drinking beer watching the blonde.

Law decided he'd move away from the rest a bit, they could be rowdy and he didn't want to be dragged into anything, and took the mug of beer from Zoro as he passed by looking for an appropriate spot. It didn't take long and he was resting in the shade of a large tree. Even with the sun sinking deeper in the horizon it was still fairly warm and the shade was perfect for resting with a book.

That is until a small man with a rubber body came bounding over and squatted in front of him. Luffy stared and Law ignored by keeping his focus trained on the book in his hand. It didn't seem to faze the other male and just as he was about to ask him what his problem was his right leg was suddenly raised in the air.

"Oi, what _are_ you doing?" He yelled.

"Taking your shoes off of course," Luffy said simply as he worked on taking off Law's shoe.

"What the _hell_ for?" trying unsuccessfully to take his foot back. This reminded him of the rice ball predicament where he had to wrestle his hand from Luffy's grasp.

Luffy looked at him like he was dimwitted. "So you can put your toes in the sand, silly."

Before he could say a word his foot was plopped roughly into a depression in the sand and quickly covered before the war of the left leg commenced. Law had tried to tuck his foot under his right thigh to keep the rubber hands off it but that only caused things to get worse. Luffy, not one to be deterred from a goal he'd set himself, grabbed Law's calf and with a firm jerk had straightened the leg to his satisfaction. Law on the other hand had been tipped over in the process and laid sprawled awkwardly with his spine wrapped partially around the base of the tree.

Once he'd righted himself he asked in a tone that said he gave up, "And way is this necessary?"

"We have grass on the sunny but no sand and we never know when we'll get the chance to relax like this so you should take full advantage of it." Luffy replied as he gave Law's left foot the same treatment as his right.

Law thought about arguing but after a moment consideration decided it just wasn't worth the hassle. Luffy was the most irrational, instinctual, spontaneous person he'd ever met. Trying to be rational or reasonable even, with the rubber male was like drying water to drink later… hopeless.

Law looked to his left and saw his beer had been spilled in the leg war, "So now that my feet are buried are you going to refill the beer you spilled?"

Following the others gaze to the mug lying in a patch of beer soaked sand, "Oh, Sorry. Sure I'll have Zoro refill it. He always knows where there's booze."

Law watched as the other bounded off to refill his beer, thinking that the sand did feel good between his toes but he'd never admit it, and sighed gathering his book that had somehow missed landing in the spilled beer. He tucked the book in his coat pocket before taking it off, folding it neatly, and setting it behind the small of his back. As he picked up his sword, it was knocked over too; he felt Luffy's presence getting closer.

The smaller man had hurried to get the beer to its owner only to succeed in spilling most of it in route. After the third attempt Zoro smacked him upside the head and told him to walk and to stop wasting booze making Luffy walk, not leap, back to Law with a full mug in hand and large lump on his skull.

"Here ya go," Luffy said as he folded himself into a sitting position between Law's legs after handing over the beer.

Law was shocked but he just couldn't work up the energy to cause a fuss. "Now what are you doing?", he sighed.

"I want to watch the sunset with you," Luffy leaned back to rest against the taller man as he dug his now bare feet into the sand next to Law's.

Arms out like he was trying to balance himself Law eyed the top of the dark head resting against him sighing, "And I'm just supposed to just be ok with this, am I?"

Luffy had taken off his hat and placed it on Law's coat giving him the freedom to tilt his head back and look into golden yellow eyes, "You don't want, too?" Before Law could reply and without looking away, "Are you still mad about me not helping you carry everything back to the Sunny earlier?"

The gaze was innocent and Law couldn't find any sign that Luffy was trying to be coy, "Oh, so you knew it angered me?"

Looking back out to sea with a blush on his cheeks, "I figured it out and that's why I kissed you to say sorry when you were in the mini Merry with Zoro."

The rubber boy at least had the decency to blush, "Is that why you did that?"

"Yep," resting his head against the chest behind him to try and hide the deeper red covering most of his face now.

Law was finding his embarrassment rather cute and couldn't help relaxing, letting his body release the tension that had built up in it, and taking a large gulp of the slowly warming beer. He almost forgot about the not-so-covert glances and stares sent their way by the rest of the crew, they definitely weren't a group of spies being so obvious, but they meant no harm. He was getting used to the way this crew went about things and thinking about it brought a low chuckle.

Hearing the deep soft sound Luffy tipped his head sideways to look at Law's face. "I like it when you laugh."

This brought on a deeper more unrestrained laugh from the doctor which made everyone look in their direction. "You do?"

"Yep and you don't laugh or smile near enough. You need to be happy instead of looking gloomy all the time." Luffy snuggled himself closer to Law, "I know it can't happen but I'd like it if you were only happy and never sad."

Law could feel the heat from the body touching his increase. Luffy was very red but his words had a ring of truth and a touch of … stubbornness?, no… willfulness?, maybe; all Law knew was Luffy sounded like his headstrong self. Even, if he was red as a beet.

The two sat like this for a while, watching the sun get closer to the sea turning the day to night, before Law broke the silence, "Luffy-ya?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Can we talk?" Law looked down at the dark hair just under his chin.

"Of course cause that's what we are doing now, silly."

"No, I mean really talk." Law said patiently. He knew Luffy didn't get relationships other than family or friends so this could take some time.

"I don't understand." Luffy said, "I mean, we are talking now right?"

Law thought for a second before replying, "Yes, we are. I want to talk to you about something specific though."

Luffy looked confused and mumbled, "I don't get how that's different from how we're talking now but okay."

Before Law could respond Luffy perked up and looked to the right where Sanji was carrying a couple huge platters of food towards the table that had somehow been erected on the beach. Luffy hurriedly stood and started to take a huge leap in the direction of the steaming dishes before realizing something and quietly turning towards the doctor.

"Let's eat then we can talk, okay?"

The breeze brought the fragrance of grilled meat and vegetables to the two men and Law's stomach gave a low growl in anticipation. Luffy laughed and held a hand out to help the other captain stand. They left their stuff setting by the tree, it wasn't that far away after all, and walked hand in hand over to the rest of the crew at the table now bearing a load so heavy Law wasn't sure how it hadn't succumbed to the burden and was still standing.

The group was lively, food delicious as always, and beer flowing freely as the sun set and the night took over the day. The bon fire set up earlier was lit and everyone seemed to form small groups around it drinking and laughing. Ussop was of course telling tall tales to Nami, Chopper, and Brooke. Frankie was showing some gizmo to Robin who looked on appreciatively with a small smile. The cook and swordsman were relaxing and seemed to be quietly chatting.

Luffy took Law's hand and gently tugged him towards the spot they'd left earlier, "Still want that talk?"

Law settled himself against the tree once again and Luffy took the position between his long legs after burying his feet again and snuggled against his chest. Law didn't argue and waited till the smaller male had settled himself.

"Yes," He said while looking at the stars appearing in the clear dark sky.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Luffy inquired gazing at the full moon now taking the suns place in the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunny was anchored and everyone filed ashore in what could only be called a chaotic manner, but when did this crew do anything in an orderly way? Zoro didn't even grumble when Sanji loaded the barrels of booze with food stuffs for the swordsman to take to the beach. The cook wasn't sure if it was the moss-head being nice or if it was because of the barrel of booze he was hugging in each arm.

" _He is useful as a pack mule I suppose_ ," Sanji muttered under his breath and grabbed more kitchen items and headed to the gangplank.

It wasn't long and everyone had divided into groups doing various things and the blonde was standing behind a smoking grill prepping food for a BBQ. The sun was slowly setting, lending a crimson tint to the sky, and a soft breeze blew just hard enough to keep the smoke from the grill out of his eye. He was surprised to see Zoro rather close to him and not off lounging under some tree with a mug in his hand.

There was a mug in his hand, of course, but he stayed close to the cook, "Need help with anything, Cook?"

"No, thanks," Sanji said without thinking. His eyes widened as the softly spoken words sunk in.

"Just checking," came the soft reply.

Still a bit shocked the blonde could only sputter, "I really need to get Law AND Chopper to take a look at you. "

Emptying his drink, "Why's that?"

"Cause something is definitely wrong with your moss riddled head,"

"Nah, it's just a nice night with good booze and an even better view," Zoro said grinning while letting his gaze rake the blonde from head to toe.

Blushing Sanji forced himself to concentrate on his work and did his best to ignore the heated gaze he felt linger on him from time to time. He didn't have time for this nonsense right now. The crew would be getting hungry and he needed to get this food prepared.

Just as he'd settled into a good pace and the food was starting to make progress a glass of wine appeared next to his right elbow on the makeshift counter he was working on. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the swordsman grinning. Sanji would drink beer but preferred wine though he'd never actually mentioned this to anyone.

"Thanks," he said softly before taking the glass and draining it quickly.

Zoro silently stood and filled the glass again with the same blood colored, fragrant, liquid. Sanji wasn't sure if he was being nice or trying to get him drunk but either way he appreciated wine and slowly drank from the second glass full.

There was a low hum of insects, voices, laughter, and waves hitting the shore that the blonde found soothing as he enjoyed his drink and cooking a variety of dishes. It didn't seem to last long though and the food was ready and everyone was called to the table built by Frankie and Usopp that he'd filled to capacity with platters and bowls heaped with food. The noise of everyone chatting, trying to steal food, joking, and laughing drown out the low hum of nature but it was still a pleasant sound to the cooks ears.

He liked when people enjoyed his cooking and was surveying those around him, still sipping his wine which Zoro had refilled yet again, when his eyes met those of the swordsman. The glimmer in those green eyes and smirk on those tempting lips…

Shaking his head as if trying to clear it from unwanted thoughts Sanji blushed scolding himself silently, _What the hell am I thinking?_ Peeking at the swordsman covertly from over the rim of his glass, _This must be some potent shit if I'm thinking he looks really sexy tonight._

Draining his glass he muttered under his breath before he burst out laughing at the idea, " _Maybe I should get the doctors to look at me instead_."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the laughing cook for a couple seconds before returning to what they were doing before the interruption. It was then that he felt a presence beside him and a unopened bottle of wine was set in front of him.

"Maybe you should eat something cook," Zoro voice floated over his shoulder.

Sanji didn't know the last time he'd eaten. He couldn't remember them eating the packed lunch they'd taken while exploring the island earlier that day and other than small tastes to check seasoning he didn't think he'd swallowed anything other than wine recently. As if on cue a loud rumbling sounded from his midsection and everyone once again turned to stare at him for a second before bursting out laughing and going back to whatever they'd been doing.

Blushing at the attention he's grumbling stomach brought Sanji found himself staring at a plate that had been filled with an assortment of foods he'd cooked minutes earlier. He hadn't seen it placed before him but noticed it held a balance of various foods so that it included proteins and vegetables with a side of rice. Turning his head he found the swordsman sitting back on his keg of beer with a full frothy mug in his hand. The cook swore the other winked at him. How the hell someone with a single eye could wink was beyond him.

Instead of trying to figure it out he simply dug into the plate before him while wondering, not at the taste of the food because he knew he was good at what he did, but how the swordsman knew his preference for lighter fare such as vegetables over mass quantities of red meats for his evening meal.

Once he finished his meal he grabbed the bottle of wine that was still unopened and headed towards the green-haired male leaving the cleanup for later. With any luck Nami would give orders and he'd have help but that was for later. Right now he was drawn towards a muscle headed male perched atop an almost empty keg of beer.

He settled himself on the sand and leaned against the wooden barrel as he popped the cork on this fresh bottle of wine with a sigh.

Zoro came and sat next to him with a newly filled beer, "What's the sigh for?"

"Eh?"

"Thinking of the clean up?" Zoro asked.

He'd forgotten to bring his glass with him and didn't feel like going to get it so he tipped the bottle and drank straight from it, "Nah, that will happen later."

Seeing the inquisitive look he was being given he elaborated, "I am just relaxing."

"If that's so then that's good." Zoro chugged his drink and turned to get a refill.

They sat for a while watching the stars appear in the night sky as the sun set and when the cook shivered a little in the cooling air Zoro gently dropped his coat around the blondes thin shoulders without notice.

The bon fire was lit and the other crew members drew closer to its warmth and light while still maintaining the small groups they'd formed. The two captains stayed under the tree they'd been occupying space beneath since they'd finished eating and Sanji felt no desire to move towards the flames and just took another swig of his wine. Seems Zoro felt no need to wander away from his spot and didn't make any move to leave his position.

Food, wine, and warmth under a clear star filled sky with a fire flickering a little distance away seemed to be the perfect mix to relax the cook and for him to let his guard down. Another swig of wine and he found himself unconsciously changing his position to lean against the solid form near him.

Nothing was said about him resting against the swordsman and instead Zoro moved slightly so his arm, with the free hand, moved around the slim body adding to the warmth Sanji already felt.

"This is nice." Sanji said softly.

"Mmm hmm," rumbled softly from his companion.

Glancing at the swordsman while tipping his head slightly the cook couldn't help but wonder what those lips would taste like. Would it be the flavor of beer? A combination of booze and food? Or would it taste like the man himself?

Sanji's gaze moved up to the green eye that was now gazing back at him and blushed. He felt drawn to that gaze and couldn't stop staring into its depths. Mind blank he didn't notice when that enchanting eye started moving closer bringing warm lips to his slightly parted wine flavored ones.

The jolt of electricity that he felt when their lips made contact was enough to jolt the blonde out of his reverie and back to the situation at hand. He was _kissing_ Zoro; _KISSING the moss head swordsman._ That was shocking in itself but what was more amazing was that he actually liked it. The sensation made his mind go blank and all that registered in his mind was that he didn't want this feeling to end.

Sanji felt cold air touch his kiss warmed lips when Zoro started pulling his head away and his arm involuntarily lifted to slide around the muscular neck to bring those desirable fleshy bits back to his. He was doomed to only be given a quick peck as his arm was slid back to lie on his stomach causing him great confusion.

Zoro had initiated the first kiss and though it had been rather chaste it had been something that Sanji enjoyed. Therefore, why had the swordsman stopped him from initiating something deeper? It was now that the cook could hear the faint murmurs coming from the other crew members and his face turned a deep red as he turned it away so the flush couldn't be seen in the dim moonlight.

Zoro's only response was to place a light kiss on his head and tighten the arm that was still around him. Sanji found it reassuring but didn't know why he was so content to be in the arms, or arm since the other was drinking from his beer again, of this male. Women felt nice when you hugged them and he was no stranger to intimacy with the fairer sex but this was so… he didn't want to think too deeply about it but it made him feel at ease being this close to such a hard body… calming.

 _Yes_ , he thought, _its calming_. He had felt content with the women he'd flirted with or even taken on a date but he'd never felt calm and at ease with them. Instead he'd always been more on edge waiting to protect them against anything the world threw at them or to do anything they asked of him.

He was completely relaxed, considering this conundrum, taking another gulp of wine when he felt a slight shift of his partners body. Curious he turned slightly see Zoro, his mug resting on the sand next to his thigh, using his free hand to deftly fill a mug with beer. The mug looked like it was floating under the spigot and looked a little creepy until he saw the rubber hand clutching it. Luffy had stretched his arm and somehow gotten Zoro's attention for a refill instead of leaving his spot between Law's legs. Seems he wasn't the only one who was relaxed this evening.

Finished filling the mug it retracted smoothly and Zoro took a moment to refill his. Knowing how the man could drink Sanji figured the keg was about as empty as the wine bottle he held loosely between his legs. Might be time to start packing up everything and heading back to the Sunny.

As if reading his mind Zoro drank is drink and tightened his grip on the blonde as if to say they were going to stay a little while longer. Sanji refused to think about it and focused his attention on the stars sparkling above them. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable or that Zoro was trying to dominate him but he knew if he thought about how they were almost interlocked with each other he'd say or do something and ruin the night for everyone.

"This is turning out to be the perf…" Sanji trailed off as he felt Zoro stiffen and his gentle grip turned rough.

"What the hell…," he yelled as he was roughly yanked to the side and literally tossed onto the sand with the swordsman crouching over him while attaching his swords to his waist. When he had grabbed the three swords Sanji had no clue but he didn't have time to think about that right now as debris from the keg they'd been leaning against rained down on them. The barrel had shot into the air like a rocket and exploded like a firework leaving behind a hole in the sand.

A quick glance showed Franky shielding Robin from any projectiles that might make it that far and had his left hand opened to missile mode. Usopp, Nami, Brooke, and Chopper were all hiding behind the beach umbrella that was now lying on its side in hopes of it protecting them. Sanji could see them peeking around the edge trying to catch sight of what had caused the ruckus. Luffy and Law were both on their feet looking at the spot the keg had been setting. Law looked a little surprised and curious with his sword resting against his shoulder in what Sanji thought of as his signature stance. Luffy on the other hand had nothing but excitement ebbing from him. The cook could almost feel him vibrating with anticipation as to what could have caused all this.

Zoro was still crouched over him, "Um, Zoro wanna let me up?"

Zoro glanced down and had the decency to blush a little before he stood up and once again eyed the area that had been home to the barrel only moments ago, his hand resting on the hilt of his white sword.

Sanji stood and brushed himself off before lighting a smoke and taking a step towards the problem area. Zoro reached to stop him but a side glance put the kibosh to any interference. He was a man after all. A strong one at that and he didn't need a babysitter to protect him.

One step, then two, then three and still nothing could be seen except sand sliding over sand in an effort to fill the gaping hole. He was starting to think it was some harebrained contraption gone wrong, like a lot of them did, made by Fankie or Usopp. Those two were always tinkering with something or other.

He started taking his forth step forward when the ground rumbled and the hole started getting larger. He was close and would have been sucked down into the depths if he hadn't jumped and sky walked his way back over to where Zoro stood holding two swords at the ready. The rumbling quit as quickly as it started and other than the crater being larger there wasn't anything different between now and a moment or so ago.

Sanji stood and used his lit cigarette stub to light a fresh smoke waiting to see if anything, other than a weird sort of sink hole, was going to happen. Law had managed to restrain Luffy from jumping into the slowly widening pit and the other crew members looked ready to battle if it came to it. For now all they could do was wait and see what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Taking a drink before setting the mug down on the sand Law thought about how to phrase his questions so the other captain would understand and answer accordingly.

"Luffy-ya why have you been doing strange things lately?"

"Strange? I don't remember doing anything strange lately."

Holding back a sigh, "Well I'd call licking my fingers strange since that's not something people usually do to other people."

"Oh, I just wanted to taste the onigiri," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"So you do that regularly to your crew?"

"What? No, I don't do that to anyone but you."

"You don't find it strange that you licked my fingers? Not to mention you've been staying fairly close to me and kissing me."

"Not really. I mean, I just wanted to do it and Law is different." Luffy sounded like he was becoming bored.

"How am I different?" Law asked. "Is it because I am a captain, too?"

"Nah, that's not it at all," Luffy moved his hand in the air as if waving the thought away.

Law was starting to feel his patience waning and decided to ask a bit more directly, "Strawhat-ya what exactly do you think of me?"

Luffy paused and tilted his head to look at Law, "Traffy is Traffy."

Releasing a frustrated sigh Law tried a new tactic, "You don't seem to understand what I'm asking."

Luffy's look turned to that of confusion and bluntly stated, "So say what you want to say clearly."

Blinking Law drew deep breath, "I thought I was but let's try this. Do you love me?"

Before Luffy could answer there was a loud rumbling and both captains jumped to their feet in time to see the keg blown up into the air and exploding. Law grabbed his unconsciously grabbed his sword and Luffy his hat as they stood.

Watching Sanji try to approach the crater left from the keg launch they stayed alert and ready for action as the cook sky-walked back to stand next to the swordsman as the hole became bigger. Though there was a loud rumbling again Law couldn't see what was causing the noise. He felt something and could tell Luffy did too as the rubber male took a fighting stance next to him.

The others in the crew were either hiding or ready for battle. Law took a second and grinned at some of the faces the more cowardly members were pulling. He didn't have much time, though, before something huge jetted out of the sandy hole and into the sky.

The doctor, and from the look on everyone elses faces they couldn't either, couldn't believe that it was a bird like the one Sanji and Zoro had brought back to resupply the ship. The New World was full of strange things but a bird coming up from under the sand was something new for him. He could see Luffy's eyes gleam in anticipation of a fight and he didn't have to wait long.

Seems the bird had a bone to pick with them and with an evil gleam in its eye it swooped towards the cook and swordsman. To the morbid doctor it almost looked like the thing knew it was those two who killed one of its kind and wanted revenge.

Seeing that the bird was fixated on two of his crew in particular Luffy sat down to watch as if it were a show put on for his entertainment. Law was uncertain and still stood holding his sword and ready to make a room but Luffy had other ideas and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sand next to him.

Giving the other captain a questioning look, "Luffy-ya?"

"They got this," Luffy said not looking away from the fight that was now in full swing.

The fight didn't take long but Law found it interesting to watch the two rival crew members work with each other yet in competition so almost against each other at the same time. Still they managed to subdue the beast with a few light blows each and the creature burrowed it's way back under the sand to safety.

When asked later why they'd not killed it Sanji simply replied, "We didn't need any more meat." Zoro simply looked bored but nodded in agreement. This crew didn't kill senselessly. They fought any challengers but only beat them severely instead of killing them if at all possible. Law had no doubt that they were capable of killing and sensed a blood lust from the monster trio when they fought but they never took things too far unless it couldn't be helped.

As a doctor Law liked this about Luffy and his crew. As a pirate who practices the same type of fighting, after all the people he'd taken the hearts out of weren't killed by his hand and still lived on after the operation, he actually felt more comfortable allying himself with the crew. A lot of other pirates were ruthless and killed anything and everything without thought or remorse. To him that was a senseless waste of life.

Though he wasn't in control of what happened to the pirates whose hearts he'd given to the Marines he did allow himself to dwell on it and thought of it as a means to meet an end. That end being the take down of DoFlamingo and avenging the man who saved his life.

Brought out of his revere by Luffy standing and walking to the new crater in the sand Law watched as the pout came and went on the rubber face. Luffy was always up for a fight but had let the other two handle it knowing he didn't need to interfere.

Law went and stood behind him shouldering his sword casually, "Looks like it won't be back anytime soon."

Luffy nodded in agreement and it seemed that the unexpected visitor and ensuing fight was a signal to the crew that it was time to clean up and go back on board the Sunny. The stars were out along with a full moon so cleaning up the beach didn't take long and everything was either packed, stacked, or broken down and moved onboard quickly.

Luffy still hadn't answered his question and quietly took his seat on the ships figure head. Law didn't want to push for an answer so he strolled to the kitchen hoping to get a cup of coffee before heading to the library with his book once again.

The kitchen was active with assorted members storing items, washing dishes, and chatting with each other about the fight and that they'd been having a relaxing time before that creature appeared. Law had sat on a stool and watched everyone for a moment before deciding he would just be in the way and stood to leave. Before he could turn a small tray with a pot of fresh coffee and single cup were placed in front of him as if the cook had anticipated his desire for coffee without him asking.

Addressing the back of the cook who was now chastising the swordsman for still wanting more booze Law said before leaving, "Thanks."

He headed to the library and after setting the tray on the table and pouring a cup of the fragrant brew he sank into the cushioned bench seat he'd napped on earlier with a sigh. It'd been a long day yet he didn't feel as tired as he usually did. Maybe it was the nap earlier or maybe it was the calm evening spent without the usual bickering and petty fights this crew usually had on a constant basis. Law didn't want to think about it and instead took the book that'd been neglected out of his pocket and opened it to the page he'd started multiple times during the day.

Still not able to concentrate with his mind wandering back to his unanswered question Law closed the book and gave up on it for the time being. Instead he went over the day's events and watched the fish swim in the tank while sipping his cooling coffee.

Luffy wasn't the type to shy away from answering questions while trying to be coy so why, other than the weird animal attack, didn't he answer? He was the most up front person Law had ever come across so there had to be a reason for this delay in response but he couldn't think of any at the moment. Of course trying to figure out how Luffy thought was an area Law seriously hesitated to venture into but he was curious. He wanted to know the answer to his question. That answer could explain why Luffy was acting so strangely…or not. If he said no then it wouldn't answer anything and just make the past couple days impossible to rationalize.

Thoughts circling around in his head Law forgot about his nearly empty cup, now cold from being ignored, and let his mind probe the possibilities and different outcomes that could happen with either an answer of Yes or No from the other captain.

Feeling his brain start to overheat he tried to change his thoughts to something more his speed…medicine. He'd found some plants on the island and knew Chopper was pretty close to an expert in the field so he tried to focus on taking the plants out of his deep pockets and gently placing on the table.

Problem was that once the plants were arranged and Law was thinking of going to get the other doctor his mind slipped to the person he could sense still sitting on the figure head. A split second later and the plants were forgotten and his mind was back to the endless circle of thoughts he'd been examining moments earlier.

Frustrated at not getting anywhere he roughly grabbed the plants, pocketed the book again, and headed for the door. It was time to get some answers.


End file.
